La Vie d'Athènes
by nekosama13094
Summary: Dans une Athènes au summum de sa grandeur chacun tente de tirer profit des richesses de cette ville florissante. Et personne n'échappe aux lois d'Athènes Univers Alternatif, Violence, Lemon
1. La Nuit des Chouettes

**LA VIE ****D'ATHÈNES**

**Chapitre 1 : La Nuit des Chouettes**

* * *

"Bien, le vote aveugle semble favorable au projet proposé par Patroclus. Il commence à se faire tard, je suggère que nous mettions fin à notre réunion, nous la reprendrons la semaine prochaine." clôtura le doyen. Les citoyens se levèrent et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Dans les dédales obscurs, Saga fulminait intérieurement. Le vieux Patroclus commençait à être vraiment gâteux, Ayoros lui glissait ses idées suicidaires à l'oreille et le patriarche exécutait. Son influence s'était même accrue depuis que sa fille était devenu la grande prêtresse d'Athéna. Tout le monde se mettait à aller dans son sens sans réfléchir juste pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la gamine.

L'homme à l'élégante toge aux riches couleurs se glissa dans l'ombre jusqu'à disparaître, loin des regards, dans un recoin des murs de pierre froide. Pour réapparaître dans une alcôve dissimulée des regards du grand public. Un petit repli où se trouvait déjà un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Allongé sur une causeuse, avalant tranquillement quelques grains de raisin noir.

"Alors Saga ? Au vu de ta tronche ça s'est mal passé, tu veux me raconter tes malheurs ?" se moqua Kanon tranquillement couché sans cesser de se gaver de raisin.

"Patroclus a trop d'influence pour un vieillard sénile, Ayoros pilote à sa place dans l'ombre. Ils vont mener Athènes à sa perte avec une telle politique, limiter le marché des esclaves de guerre c'est se foncer droit dans le ravin. Alors que nous manquons de main d'œuvre et que certains champs sont même laissés à l'abandon nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une telle folie. Mais nous avons un avantage mon frère, si Patroclus a de l'influence... Ayoros en a beaucoup moins." nota l'aîné des deux jumeau devant l'air amusé de Kanon.

"Je vois. Tu veux donc que ton bien cher frère se charge d'aider cet aimable vieillard à rejoindre Hadès en son royaume, n'est-ce pas ?" ronronna le cadet en se redressant, sa grappe maintenant dépouillée de ses baies.

"C'est bien cela. Mais dans un secret absolu, Kanon. S'il pouvait mourir de vieillesse dans quelques jours cela me serait bien plus utile."

"Bien sûr ! S'il devenait une victime ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires. Puisque nous sommes d'accord je rentre, tu n'auras qu'à partir après moi. Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde sache que ton bien regretté jumeau est encore en vie finalement." sarcasma le cadet en se levant. Saga rit doucement, personne n'était au courant que le jeune Kanon alors âgé de quatorze ans disparu en mer et présumé mort noyé était finalement réapparu à moitié mort de faim une semaine après sa disparition. Depuis le jeune garçon avait été gardé secret au grand public. Rares étaient ceux à connaître le secret du jeune cadet.

Kanon disparu dans l'obscurité, il était bien plus doué que son aîné à ce jeu là. Capable de se fondre dans le décor avec une habileté effrayante qui lui permettait facilement de circuler sans être inquiété. Ses pas résonnaient à peine sous ses sandales de cuir alors qu'il avançait vers la sortie. Il pourra récupérer son cheval et retourner vers la Maison Alhen. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un autre protagoniste.

"Alors Pollux, encore occupé avec tes malversations politiques ? Tu voudrais pas lâcher un peu de lest et partir en voyage avec moi ?" proposa Milo avec un grand sourire, le plus jeune général de l'armée Athénienne. Le plus talentueux aussi. Et le 'Pollux' dont Kanon s'était vu gratifié était le code utilisé par son ami d'enfance pour lui signaler qu'il savait auquel des deux frères il s'adressait. Saga étant Castor et Kanon Pollux. Pollux l'increvable.

"Partir en voyage ? C'est ainsi que tu qualifie les batailles que tu mènes ? Je préfère mes malversations politiques, elles ne me demandent pas de verser mon propre sang pour la victoire." ironisa Kanon en contournant tranquillement le blond.

"Allez ! Ne soit pas aussi ronchon ! Viens donc me rendre visite demain, j'irai chercher quelques esclaves de ma dernière bataille le matin. J'ai demandé à DeathMask de me les mettre de côté. Ce fourbe essayait de les faire passer en contre-bande juste sous mon nez."

"Et tu t'es vengé pour avoir essayé de te rouler en lui piquant ses meilleures prises." Milo lui envoya un grand sourire satisfait. Ce genre de punition était tout à fait dans le genre du guerrier, _je prends ce que tu me voles_. En l'occurrence une poignée d'esclaves de guerre et connaissant DeathMask quelques bricoles précieuses que le général se sera empressé de faucher également. "Bien puisque tu sembles si fier de tes prises je me ferai une joie de passer pour déjeuner. Je m'en vais mettre au point ma malversation nocturne et me coucher. À demain Milo." salua Kanon en repartant dans les couloirs sans se retourner vers son ami.

Milo était précieux à ses yeux. D'une part parce qu'il était un des seul à n'avoir jamais admis sa disparition jusqu'à venir lui même le débusquer dans sa propre maison après un an de recherches puis pour avoir été le seul à l'assommer sous l'emprise de la colère à l'idée de s'être fait flouer pendant un an.

Depuis le général détestait qu'on lui mente. Presque maladivement. Aussi maladivement qu'il était attaché à Kanon. Celui qu'on avait essayé de lui voler. Mais peu importe, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Milo que Kanon pouvait être vraiment lui-même. Ces occasions lui semblaient si rares qu'il sautait dessus à la moindre excuse et son ami le savait.

Kanon sortit sur le parvis. Il faisait nuit noire, les étoiles brillaient tendrement dans le ciel. Les chevaux étaient bien sagement attelés, son fier destrier à la robe pie noire, lui, piaffait régulièrement pour montrer son impatience. Mais un véhicule attira particulièrement l'attention du jeune homme. Une carriole de riche, celle d'un des citoyen du conseil. Celle de Patroclus. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, Kanon se glissa dans l'ombre du véhicule. Patroclus devait encore être en train de converser avec Ayoros dans les longs couloirs conduisant à la sortie, délaissant son char. Kanon rit discrètement et ôta le large bracelet qu'il portait au poignet pour en ouvrir le compartiment secret.

De la ricine. Son poison favori, discret, indécelable, mais surtout, on y connaissait aucun remède. Kanon en déversa sur l'accoudoir et la rampe dont se servait le vieux bouc pour monter. Cette vieille branche passait son temps à se triturer la barbe et les lèvres. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour se mettre du poison plein la bouche. Si la Ricine ne le tuait pas dans quelques jours, au moins aurait-elle le mérite de l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que sa prochaine tentative soit la dernière. Son devoir accomplit, Kanon disparu rejoindre son cheval qu'il enfourcha pour détaler sans demander son reste. Repartant au grand galop vers la maison Alhen.

* * *

L'aube se levait doucement à l'horizon, sur le quai, Milo attendait paisiblement, appuyé sur son char. Au loin le bateau des esclaves commençait à apparaître.

"Maître Milo ! On va encore devoir attendre longtemps ? Il reste encore plein de préparatifs pour Pollux, on va encore être en retard." râla une femme aux cheveux roux coupés comme ceux d'un garçon.

"Prends ton mal en patience Leslie. Ils accosteront dans quelques minutes. Je récupère ceux que DeathMask m'a promis et on repart illico. On aura tout notre temps." ronronna le général en regardant les matelots amarrer le navire marchand. "Nous serons à la maison avant même que Kanon ne soit réveillé." plaisanta le blond avec un grand sourire.

Les mousses déployèrent la passerelle et DeathMask descendit le premier, suivit d'un de ses servant qui tirait les esclaves hors du bateau avec sa chaîne. Le marchand d'esclave l'aperçu sur le quai et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

"Général Scorpio ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

"Tu me raconteras tes bobards plus tard. Où sont mes prisonniers de guerre ?" DeathMask eu un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité du guerrier. Il semblait évident que sa tentative de séduction s'était avéré infructueuse. Le marchand fit un signe à son second qui décrocha un des être au visage baissé. Un blondinet d'à peine quatorze ans en haillons, il semblait terrifié alors que le sous-fifre le traînait vers le général.

"Voilà Seigneur Milo, le jeune que vous vouliez."

"Où sont les deux autres ?" gronda le blond sur la défensive.

"Je suis navré Monseigneur, mais ils n'ont pas survécu au trajet." tenta le marchand d'une voix mielleuse. Leslie soupira. Cet abruti n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs.

"DeathMask, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur que l'on me mente. Je sais que tu voulais à tout prix ses deux là pour ton marché noir. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je dénonce tes activités, n'est-ce pas ?" feula le général en empoignant lentement le col du petit homme. DeathMask siffla d'agacement et fit un autre signe au type du bateau qui détala vers la cale pour en tirer deux autre têtes. Un homme, assez fin aux longs cheveux rouges et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un vert excentrique retombant en crinière ébouriffée sur son visage.

"Sont-ce bien ses deux enfants que vous vouliez général ? Ils valent très cher, ce sera dur pour moi de combler le déficit." miaula DeathMask avec un air faussement penaud.

"Combler le déficit ? Quel déficit espères-tu combler si tu n'es plus en vie ? D'autant que tout ceux que tu ramènes à quai aujourd'hui ne t'ont rien coûté si ce n'est l'aller-retour." siffla Scorpio en faisant signe à Leslie de s'occuper de ses trois nouveaux servants. DeathMask siffla en regarda la jeune femme faire grimper sa précieuse cargaison dans la carriole du général. Il se dégagea de la poigne du blond avec prudence et lenteur, montrant clairement qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

"Je ne puis vous contredire mon général. Vous êtes la force et celui grâce auquel je renflouerai mes caisses dans les jours à venir. Je m'en retourne à mon commerce. Et espère que vous ne gâcherez pas de si beaux spécimens." minauda-t-il avec dédain.

"Voyons DeathMask, tu me connais. Le gâchis n'est pas dans ma nature." ronronna Scorpio en tournant le dos au marchand d'esclaves pour grimper dans sa carriole. "Et puis de nous deux je suis celui qui a le plus besoin de main d'œuvre." se moqua le général en faisant signe à son cocher, un gamin maigrelet aux cheveux verts comme ceux de la femme qu'il avait chapardé à DeathMask quelques instants auparavant. Le garçon claqua les rênes et les deux chevaux de traits repartirent au petit trot laissant le port et le marchand amer derrière eux.

* * *

"Je suis inquiète maître Ayoros. Maître Patroclus ne se remet pas de sa fièvre, il respire mal et s'épuise vite. Son état ne cesse d'empirer, je crains qu'il ne faille envisager le pire." expliqua la jeune femme que le vieux citoyen avait engagée pour veiller sur sa santé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ai à bientôt se chercher un nouveau travail.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu Marine. Je vais faire avertir sa fille." la remercia le jeune homme en s'inclinant rapidement pour repartir sur le champ. Si le vieil homme était en si mauvais état mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps sur le chemin. Ayoros bondit dans sa carriole et Seiya lança la calèche.

"Nous ne rentrons pas tout de suite, Seiya. Nous passons par le temple d'Athéna chercher mademoiselle Saori. Je crains qu'elle n'arrive que pour entendre les derniers mots de notre ami." expliqua le politicien au garçon d'écurie qui guida les chevaux vers le Parthénon.

* * *

Eaque furetait tranquillement dans les couloirs du palais de Crète. Minos avait toujours eu bon goût, bien que cette demeure fut celle d'Astérion auparavant. D'ailleurs voila son cher demi-frère arriver devant lui. Le brun le salua d'un révérence exagérée approuvée par le sourire amusé du nouveau souverain.

"Bien le bonjour mon cher demi-frère. Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite du Roi des Myrmidons en Crète ? Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire ?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles. S'approchant du brun avec légèreté. Eaque sourit tranquillement.

"Allons Minos, je n'abandonne pas mon peuple. Je viens seulement rendre visite à mon frère, fraîchement nommé Roi. Où se trouve Rhadamanthe d'ailleurs ? Je comptais également le saluer au passage mais je ne le trouve pas." demanda Eaque en tendant le cou comme pour épier les présences qui erraient dans les couloirs du palais dans l'espoir de repérer les mèches blondes.

"Rhadamanthe est en voyage. Il compte avertir Athènes en personne de ma nomination. Je lui ai bien dit qu'un messager suffirait mais il s'entête à penser qu'une annonce fracassante par un proche du nouveau Roi suffira à leur faire comprendre que nous ne comptons pas faire montre de la moindre faiblesse pour ce changement de main."

" Il est parti seul ? "

" Non, Valentine et le reste de sa garde rapprochée l'accompagne mais je pense qu'il va faire comme d'habitude, les semer et se promener seul en ville. " répondit Minos avec lassitude.

"Il a plutôt l'air de vouloir prendre un peu de bon temps à Athènes." s'amusa Eaque avec un sourire entendu. "Tu penses que le lupanar y est mieux là-bas ?" se moqua-t-il.

"Cesse de faire l'idiot ! Tu vois Rhadamanthe inspecter des filles de basse naissance ? D'un autre royaume qui plus est ? Ne me fais pas rire Eaque ! Rhadamanthe à sa façon de penser bien à lui, c'est tout." argumenta le souverain en balayant les remarques du Roi d'Egine d'un geste de la main.

"Et est-ce qu'il vit bien ta nomination ? Je veux dire, techniquement il était tout aussi légitime que toi à ce poste."

"Il n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre. Je lui ai offert un poste de second. Nous sommes en train de discuter une loi qui semble lui tenir à cœur. Il l'appelle la Loi du Talion. Elle semble justifiée, avec quelques rajustement nous pourrons la faire appliquer sans problème."

"Je vois. Et bien si Rhadamanthe va bien, je ne vois aucune raison de nous inquiéter. Que dirais-tu si nous allions manger un morceau ?" proposa le brun avec un large sourire.

"Eaque, il est dix heures." nota Minos avec un soupir de dépit.

"Et alors ? Nous sommes libre de manger quand bon nous semble, non ?"

* * *

"Alors Leslie ? Qui ai-je à mon service ?" demanda le général à la rousse alors que les trois nouveaux trophées du blond descendaient lentement de la charrette.

"Bon. Le rouquin s'appelle Camus, c'est le plus vieux, il a vingt ans, c'était un peu l'érudit de son village après ce que j'ai compris il sait lire et écrire. Le blondinet était son élève, Hyoga et la fille s'appelle Shaïna elle vient pas du même coin. En tout cas pour l'instant ils sont trop maigres pour que tu les envoie aux champs. Gardes-les ici le temps de les remplumer un peu, tu pourrais même garder le roux, s'il sait lire tu pourra t'en servir pour la compta je suis débordée avec tout le boulot que tu me refourgues maître !" expliqua Leslie avec une moue désobligeante.

"Haha ! Ça va j'ai compris. Mets-le à l'épreuve pour savoir s'il pourrait être scribe et s'il est efficace on le gardera. Et forme les deux autres à être domestiques. Le petit pourrait devenir échanson. Et la fille, confie-la à Moïshe. Elles s'occuperont toutes les deux de nous servir Kanon et moi." trancha le blond avec un sourire amusé.

"Bien maître. Je m'en occupe." clôtura-t-elle en retournant auprès des trois prises confuses. Milo sourit et repartit vers sa demeure, probablement piquer un petit roupillon après sa nuit raccourcie histoire d'être frais pour son déjeuner.

"Bon. On ne va pas y passer mille ans. Les garçons avec moi et Shaïna je vais te conduire à Moïshe, elle se chargera de te former. Je sais que c'est un coup dur pour vous mais il faut vous accrocher. Si vous étiez restés entre les pattes de DeathMask il vous aurait vendu à des cinglés qui vous auraient fait passer à la moulinette." tenta la rousse pour leur remonter le moral.

"Je ne comprends pas. Je vivais dans un village paisible, sans faire de mal à personne, et un jour des hommes en armures sont arrivés sur leurs gros chevaux pour détruire et brûler nos maisons. Ils ont tués les enfants, pris les femmes et asservi les hommes. Maintenant vous prétendez que mon sort est enviable. Je ne comprends pas." souffla Camus animé d'une fureur froide et contenue. Les chaînes à ses chevilles étant la seule chose l'empêchant de commettre un meurtre. Leslie soupira et planta son regard noisette dans celui du roux.

"Je connais ce sentiment, Camus. Je suis arrivée ici lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Les Scorpio m'ont récupérée, mais mes parents ont étés vendus à un des clients du prédécesseur de DeathMask. Ils sont morts en quelques jours dans d'horribles souffrances alors que les Scorpio me formaient à m'occuper de leur fils. J'avais une paillasse, des compagnons pour me réconforter quand je pleurais la nuit, de la nourriture, de l'eau, des vêtements et le jeune maître était incroyablement prévenant malgré mon statut. Il m'a traitée comme sa sœur en me pardonnant mes erreurs. Quand je dis que vous avez de la chance je pèse mes mots. vous ne pouvez pas changer ni le passé ni le besoin de conquête des Hommes, en revanche vous pouvez relativiser et apprécier votre présent." expliqua Leslie d'un ton calme et mesuré. Camus baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que cela pouvait être pire. Sur le chemin Leslie avait tout fait pour les rassurer. Et ce DeathMask ne lui aspirait absolument pas confiance, il n'y avait qu'à entendre ses rires de fou lorsqu'il complotait sur le pont.

"D'accord. Je vais... essayer de suivre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir." murmura le jeune homme approuvé par ses deux compagnons de fortune.

"Je vous aiderai autant que possible." sourit Leslie avec douceur.

* * *

La carriole d'Ayoros arriva au Sanctuaire d'Athéna avec fracas. Il bondit presque de la charrette pour foncer vers la salle des prêtresses. Un homme l'arrêta dans l'entrée.

" Shaka, laisse-moi passer, je dois parler à Saori de toute urgence. "

" Je suis navré Ayoros mais les prêtresses sont en pleine séances de prières. Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. " expliqua le blond.

" Shaka, Patroclus est sur son lit de mort! Tu dois me laisser la voir ! Ou au moins la laisser choisir de venir ou non ! Préviens-la, je t'en prie ! Il risque de rendre l'âme à tout instant, elle sera dévastée si elle ne peut pas le voir une dernière fois ! " négocia le brun face à l'adepte du culte d'Athéna. Shaka hésita. La situation semblait grave. Saori était la grande prêtresse d'Athéna, on prétendait qu'elle en était la nouvelle réincarnation et cette jeune femme était particulièrement attachée au doyen de la cité.

" Bien, reste-ici. Je vais l'avertir. " céda le blond en tournant le dos au protégé du doyen. Il disparu dans les couloirs tortueux du temple. Toute personne qui s'y risquait sans les connaître par cœur était certain de s'égarer voire de périr dans les détours du chemin. Tout était mis en place pour perdre les intrus.

Ayoros s'impatientait, laissant son regard courir sur les fresques pour s'occuper l'esprit. L'histoire entière d'Athéna était retranscrite sur ses pierres. Toute celle du culte également. Les femmes en toge portant leurs rameaux d'olivier. Saori était l'une d'entre elles. Elle portera l'Égide lors du prochain festival. Ayoros piaffait dans le hall, rapidement des bruits de pas accompagnèrent sa danse impatiente. Il se tourna vers un des couloirs d'où débouchèrent Shaka accompagnée de la jeune femme en tenue rituelle.

" Ayoros ? Que se passe-t-il ? Shaka m'a dit que c'était urgent mais- "

" Mademoiselle Saori, je crains que Patroclus ne rende l'âme avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith. " asséna le jeune homme déférence. La jeune prêtresse pâli instantanément. Faillit perdre l'équilibre, Shaka la rattrapa au vol.

" Mademoiselle Saori ! "

" Emmène-moi le voir. " souffla-t-elle en se redressant à l'aide de la toge de Shaka.

" Mademoiselle Saori, ce n'est pas raisonnable, vous tenez à peine débout et- "

" Je ne tiendrais plus jamais debout si je ne peux pas lui parler une dernière fois, Shaka ! Ayoros ! Emmène-moi voir mon père ! " rugit-elle vers le protégé de Patroclus.

" Bien mademoiselle, ma calèche attend dehors. " concéda le brun en lui indiquant la sortie. Shaka leur emboîta le pas, refusant catégoriquement de laisser le jeune prêtresse seule.

* * *

Rhadamanthe mit pied à terre dans le port d'Athènes. À cette heure matinale tout s'agitait autour de lui sans se préoccuper de sa présence. C'était mieux. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il était venu prendre l'air après avoir été écarté du trône pas se voir assaillit de toutes part par des intéressés. Il avança paisiblement au milieu des porteurs cavalant, des marins beuglant et des esclaves suant d'effort en direction de la ville.

"Monseigneur Rhadamanthe ! Attendez-nous enfin ! " appela une voix familière derrière lui.

" J'attendrais un peu plus loin, Valentine, le temps que vous déchargiez la carriole et les chevaux. " répondit le blond sans se retourner alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses trottait à ses côtés.

" Je commence à vous connaître Monseigneur ! Vous allez encore profiter du fait que nous ayons le dos tourné pour filer vous promener sans surveillance. " protesta le chef de la garde rapprochée le ton plein de reproche à l'encontre de son employeur.

" Je suis suffisamment grand pour me débrouiller seul Valentine. " gronda le blond offensé par la remarque de son suivant un peu trop maternel.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Monseigneur ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas en terre alliée ! Vous risquez de vous faire agresser, kidnapper, assassiner ! Je m'inquiète pour vous ! S'il vous arrivait quelque chose pendant notre séjour ici, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! " se justifia le jeune homme confus.

" Excuse-moi Valentine, je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches. Je voulais seulement que tu me comprennes, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air moi aussi. En Crète j'ai à peine le droit de sortir du palais. Même dans le palais je suis constamment sous surveillance et qui plus ai je n'ai pas tant de responsabilités. Je suis juste là comme doublure de remplacement au cas où il arriverait malheur à Minos. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne compte pas m'éloigner des grandes rues. Mais j'ai besoin de rester seul un moment. " expliqua Rhadamanthe un peu plus tranquillement. Valentine soupira et baissa les épaules. Il semblait encore plus petit dans sa toge de guerrier.

Il semblait tout chétif malgré l'épée qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Pas vraiment le profil type du chef de garde, pourtant Valentine était le combattant le plus expérimenté qu'il connaissait, et de loin le meilleur escrimeur de Crète.

" Bien Monseigneur. Mais jurez-moi de ne pas sortir des rues passantes, et vous rentrerez avant le coucher du soleil ! "

" Ne t'inquiète pas Valentine. Je serai prudent. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre. " s'amusa le blond avec un sourire amusé.

" Dans ce cas, prenez ça. " Valentine décrocha son fourreau et tendit sa lame à son Seigneur. Rhadamanthe sourit en prenant le cadeau.

" Merci Valentine. Je t'en offrirai une nouvelle. " répondit le blond avec un léger sourire. Il passa le lien de cuir autour de sa taille et disparu sans plus attendre dans les longues rues athéniennes.

" Monseigneur... Jamais je ne recevrai plus beaux cadeaux que ceux qui viennent de vous... "

* * *

**Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci à ceux qui liront le prochain. Je ferai de mon mieux pour respecter une certaine cohérence historique et serait ravie que quelqu'un me prévienne en cas d'anachronisme, d'erreur de nomenclature ou d'invention incorrecte, n'hésitez pas, donc à m'envoyer vos remarques, avis, commentaires ou critiques de tout poils ^^**

**Il n'y aura que quelques OCs présents, Leslie et Moïshe, donc et je ne pense pas en utiliser d'autres mais mis à part ses deux là ils ne tiendront pas de rôles majeurs dans la narration. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et qu'entre l'espace de ses lignes je saurai vous changer les idées pour vous faire voyager dans le temps ;)**

**Cette histoire est une expérience d'écriture très importante our moi et je l'espère fructueuse et aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur l'art de l'écrit**


	2. Le Prince Dragon

**Chapitre 2 : Le Prince Dragon**

**Rhadamanthe visite Athènes, Kanon visite Milo, Saga visite Ayoros et Eaque visite Minos**

* * *

Quand Kanon se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se sentait d'humeur radieuse. Il était absolument ravi. Il se leva, l'esclave blonde avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit avait quitté sa couche après qu'il se soit endormi. Il aimait bien les blondes. Elle avait laissé quelques fils dorés derrière elle. Il s'amusa à les ramasser toujours allongé dans son plumard. Encore pleinement satisfait de sa nuit, un assassinat et une blonde. La combinaison parfaite.

Une fois les cheveux collectés il se leva paresseusement. Se dirigea vers la commode sur laquelle reposait une toge propre et un baquet d'eau chaude encore fumante. L'esclave avait bien calculé son temps de sommeil. Il fit sa toilette brièvement, histoire d'être présentable chez Milo. Il avisa le tissu riche, une toge longue bleu clair ornée de léger motifs dorés accompagnée doublée d'une seconde étoffe argentée à porter en dessous de la première, nouée à l'épaule par une broche représentant l'emblème des Alhen.

Il enfila le drap gris et en piqua la broche d'argent puis passa la soierie azurée au-dessus de son épaule. Il avisa la boîte qui contenait ses bijoux mais renonça. Le général n'avait que faire des parures, ses trésors de guerre dépassant l'imaginaire. Kanon se contenta, donc, de se parer d'un large bracelet gravé représentant un dragon marin. Que Kanon considérait comme son emblème personnel depuis sa noyade. Puis il quitta la chambre, d'abord surpris par la lumière aveuglante avant de se remettre et de reprendre son chemin, longeant le jardin intérieur. En cette période estivale les arbres portaient de beaux fruits. Mais ceux qui intéressaient le plus Kanon étaient les vignes juste à côté de la demeure principale.

Il fila directement vers les écuries. Il n'avait pas besoin de petit déjeuner, Milo gâtait ses invités. Et d'autre part le général le connaissait suffisamment bien pour avoir préparé un encas pour son arrivée.

" Où vas-tu Kanon ? " l'interpella une voix familière.

" Voir Milo, Saga. Mais tu dois le savoir, non ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était passé de saluer après m'avoir croisé. " ronronna son jumeau en se tournant vers son frère qui pour sa part avait choisi des couleurs plus claires que lui. Intégralement doré et blanc.

" Il l'a fait en effet. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'avec les dernières nouvelles tu choisirais de rester dans le domaine. "

" Quelles nouvelles ai-je raté cette nuit ? " demanda Kanon intrigué.

" Patroclus a rendu l'âme cette nuit entouré par sa fille et Ayoros. Et je suppose que c'est aussi grâce à toi. " remercia son jumeau avec ce nouveau sourire sombre, ce sourire qui donnait l'impression que ses prunelles viraient au rouge alors que la lumière crue révélait des éclats argentés dans ses cheveux.

" C'est bien ce que tu m'avais demandé n'est-ce pas ? Ton cher frère fait toujours son possible pour te rendre heureux. " répondit Kanon pressé de partir retrouver son ami. Saga sembla retrouver sa personnalité habituelle et son visage se fendit d'un doux sourire.

" Sois prudent surtout mon frère. Et passe le bonjour à Milo de ma part. "

" Comptes sur moi, frangin. Et toi passes le bonjour à Ayoros. " se moqua le cadet avant de disparaître tout droit vers les écuries. Pour se déplacer de jour il allait devoir s'engouffrer dans cette maudite carriole pour que personne ne le remarque. Le palefrenier qu'il avait averti de son départ attendait depuis un moment que le second maître se réveille de sa grasse matinée pour l'escorter jusqu'à la demeure Scorpio.

* * *

Rhadamanthe errait dans les larges ruelles d'Athènes. Sa tenue était suffisamment discrète et son épée suffisamment dissuasive pour éloigner les marchands et les voleurs à la petite sauvette. Un odeur épicée l'écarta de l'allée pour l'attirer dans une boutique colorée. Une boutique d'épices.

" Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? " Rhadamanthe se tourna vers un homme immense.

" Sans doute, monsieur ? "

" Aldébaran. Souhaitez vous que je vous fasse visiter la boutique ? " proposa le brun.

" Volontiers, j'avoue que j'ignore ce que je cherche ici. "

" Vous êtes un étranger ? Je peux vous suggérer d'autres boutiques à Athènes si vous le voulez. " suggéra l'athénien avec un grand sourire. Rhadamanthe acquiesça poliment. Avoir un guide n'était pas un si mauvaise idée.

* * *

Camus passa maladroitement la ceinture de cuir autour de la toge de tissu blanc offerte par Leslie, il s'était piqué plusieurs fois à l'épaule avec l'épingle portant l'emblème des Scorpio. Le tissu était confortable, plus que l'espèce de toile de jute et les fourrures avec lesquelles il s'habillait jusqu'alors. Hyoga devait en avoir une similaire. De même pour Shaïna. Leslie lui avait dit qu'il allait servir Milo et un invité. Elle lui avait précisé que la venue de l'invité devait rester secrète. Un test d'entrée en somme pour savoir si l'on pouvait compter sur lui où s'il valait mieux l'envoyer aux champs.

Et en toute franchise le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à quatre pattes à cueillir des épis de blé ou des grappes de raisin sous le soleil de Grèce. De toute manière à qui pouvait-il bien raconter la visite d'un illustre inconnu dans un pays dont il ignorait toutes les ficelles ?

Il soupira profondément et laissa son regard parcourir le dortoir des esclaves. En tant que nouveau venu il allait se retrouver avec Hyoga et Shaïna à même le sol, seulement protégé d'une paillasse. Une couverture pour se protéger du froid nocturne. C'est tout. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup aux yeux du nordique. Leslie lui avait également parlé de la nourriture, il se demandait si leur repas seraient aussi luxueux que le tissu dont il était paré ou si cet habit n'était qu'une illusion de bon traitement.

" Camus ? Tu t'en sors avec ta toge ? " demanda Leslie en entrant dans le dortoir pour trouver le nordique en pleine contemplation. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle. Continuant d'analyser l'endroit. L'endroit où il allait demeurer un long moment. " Tu t'y habitueras. Ce n'est pas si mal ici tu sais. "

" C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que mon village. Je passais mon temps dans les champs ou à chasser. Malgré mon statut je devais trimer tout le jour. Aujourd'hui je dois servir du vin pour mériter mon toit. C'est mieux que je ne puis l'espérer. " Leslie sourit tristement. Elle avait connu ce sentiment. Celui de la perte des repaires. On se demande si l'on vend son âme au démon. Démon dont le visage ressemble à celui d'un général grec aux cheveux dorés. Le roux se tourna vers elle. " Je suis prêt, dis-moi ce que l'on attend de moi aujourd'hui. " Leslie acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

Milo regarda la calèche s'engager dans l'allée de sa maison. La carriole des Alhen. Avec probablement à l'intérieur un Kanon râlant sur la température qu'il faisait dans la boîte en bois. La calèche s'immobilisa devant le blond, tranquillement appuyé sur l'une des colonnes de l'entrée. Kanon ouvrit la porte d'un coup en expirant bruyamment.

" C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans une de ses horreurs ! C'est un véritable sauna, là-dedans ! Comment Saga peut-il passer ses journées dans ces machines atroces ! " se plaignit Kanon en rejoignant le général clairement amusé.

" Tu va rentrer à pied, donc ? " ronronna le général avec un sourire entendu.

" Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Comme si j'allais rentrer bourré chez moi ! "

Milo s'esclaffa en guidant son invité dans les couloirs. Kanon le suivait distraitement en détaillant les peintures qui ornaient les murs de la maison Scorpio jusqu'à la salle de séjour un peu plus ombragée. Kanon se dirigea automatiquement vers sa causeuse, oui, la sienne, parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de s'installer ailleurs. Il se vautra dessus sans pudeur.

" Alors ils sont où tes nouveaux ? Après m'avoir nargué avec j'espère que tu comptes bien me les présenter. " demanda Kanon sans bouger de son nid.

" Pour l'instant tu devras te contenter de mon nouvel échanson. Les autres sont en cours de formation avec Moïshe. " répondit le général en s'installant sur sa chaise.

" Je t'envie tu sais, tu te trouves toujours des beautés. " souligna Kanon en se remémorant la beauté exotique aux cheveux bruns qui servait le Général depuis deux ans maintenant.

" Je choisis mes servants avec soin, mais je suppose que tu as faim, Leslie ! " la rouquine sortit de derrière le décor.

" Oui, mon maître ? "

" Envoie-nous Camus avec de quoi nous désaltérer et nous restaurer. Je te sonnerai si besoin. " ordonna le blond, la rouquine acquiesça et tourna les talons.

" Il s'appelle Camus ? C'est quoi, un nom nordique ? " demanda Kanon.

" En effet. " répondit tranquillement le blond.

Camus entra dans la salle, chargé dans une main d'un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait un mélange de fruits frais et dans l'autre une amphore remplie de vin.

" Dépose les fruits auprès de Kanon et sers-le de vin. C'est un invité important alors obéis à chacun de ses ordres. À moins que je ne t'en donnes un contraire. " expliqua le blond.

" Bien maître. " répondit le roux en s'approchant de l'inconnu. Kanon détailla le rouquin, le tissu blanc retombait gracieusement sur ses hanches, l'habit laissait visible ses longues jambes pâles et fuselées, Kanon s'amusa à noter les tâches de rousseurs qui caressaient les épaules et les pommettes de l'échanson. Délicieux.

" J'avais oublié ta fascination pour les roux, maintenant je la comprends tout à fait. " s'amusa Kanon alors que Camus s'éloignait servir son maître donnant l'occasion à l'invité d'épier la courbe de ses reins.

" N'embête pas mon serviteur Kanon. Tu vas me faire regretter de te l'avoir montré. " s'amusa le général en laissant le roux remplir sa coupe de liquide écarlate. Camus s'éloigna ensuite des deux hommes, son amphore entre les bras. À la disposition de son nouveau maître ou de son invité. L'entrevue était partie pour durer.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'avança dans la forge, le son à la fois cristallin et brutal du fer emplissait l'antre brûlante. La totalité des murs étaient couverts de babioles métalliques colorées. Bijoux, épées, armures, rouages, tout ce qu'il était possible de fabriquer avec du métal y était passé.

" Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ? " le blond se tourna pour faire face à un vieil homme aux cheveux vert pâle avec un air triste, un très jeune enfant roux était collé contre sa jambe, visiblement intrigué par le nouveau venu.

" Un vendeur d'épices m'a conseillé cet endroit je viens donc m'intéresser au meilleur forgeron d'Athènes. " expliqua tranquillement le crétois, l'homme se para d'un sourire amical.

" Je vois, Aldébaran est l'un de nos amis. Souhaitez-vous visiter la boutique ? " se proposa le vieillard avec amabilité.

" Volontiers. " accepta le blond.

" Bien, mon nom est Sion, voici Kiki, l'apprenti de mon fils, Mû, il est actuellement occupé, mais commençons par le commencement. " proposa le forgeron en entraînant le riche étranger avec lui.

* * *

Saori pleurait à chaude larmes entre les bras d'Ayoros, les deux êtres étaient détruits par le décès inattendu du doyen de la ville. Shaka priait silencieusement à leurs côtés pour que l'âme de Patroclus puisse trouver le chemin d'Elysion. Ayoros ne voyait dans ce corps froid rien d'autre que la mort prématurée d'une Athènes moderne et équitable, la fin de l'évolution de la ville et la porte ouverte à tout les maux. Et Saori ne voyait que la coquille vide qui avait auparavant abrité celui qui l'avait élevée. Et tout était terminé. Plus jamais Patroclus n'ouvrirai les yeux, plus jamais un visage n'étirera son visage barbu, plus jamais il ne la soulevera dans les airs, plus jamais il ne l'appellera 'ma petite princesse', plus jamais... plus jamais... plus jamais.

Ayoros resserra son étreinte en sentant la faiblesse de Saori. Ils venaient tous les deux de perdre un guide. La servante de Patroclus entra dans la chambre mortuaire.

" Seigneur Ayoros, Un invité est arrivé. "

" Qui est-ce ? " souffla doucement le blond toujours pétrifié.

" Seigneur Saga, il souhaite se joindre à vous et prier pour l'âme de Seigneur Patroclus. " expliqua Marin avec douceur. Ayoros s'écarta de Saori qui retourna prier auprès de Shaka.

" Laisse-le rentrer. Saga est un de mes amis, je suis sûr qu'il est réellement affecté par cette perte. " souffla faiblement le brun en s'efforçant de reprendre un peu de contenance. La servante s'inclina et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Saga, resplendissant dans sa toge dorée.

" Ayoros, j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. " murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son ami effondré.

" Merci d'être là, Saga. Tu œuvrais avec lui pour le bien de cette cité je le sais. Te joindras-tu à nous pour sa mise en bière ? "

" Mais bien sûr, tu as tout mon soutien Ayoros. Tu sais combien son combat compte pour moi. " expliqua doucement le dernier représentant de la maison des Alhen.

" Prieras-tu avec nous ? Ta présence m'importe beaucoup. "

" Mais bien sûr, Ayoros. Tu sais que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. " répondit Saga avec un doux sourire en rejoignant la fille de Patroclus près de l'autel funéraire.

* * *

" Minooooos... tu es sûr que ça va ? " minauda Eaque en tendant le bras vers son demi-frère.

L'héritier d'Astérion se tenait prostré, le regard perdu dans les grands jardins du palais, derrière eux la mer, quelques heures auparavant il y voyait encore les voiles du bateau de Rhadamanthe. Il devait être arrivé depuis. Était-il resté auprès de Valentine ? S'était-il envolé comme à son habitude ? Il avait toujours aimé visiter les villes avait toujours su s'attirer l'affection des foule.

" Minos ! Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est parce qu'Astérion est mort hier ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te secouerai à ce point, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? "

" Eaque...J'étais là. J'étais à son chevet quand il a rendu l'âme. Je l'ai vu mourir. " expliqua Minos sans se détacher de l'horizon. " Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de Rhadamanthe et de le protéger. "

" Oh...Désolé. C'est à ce moment qu'il t'a désigné comme son successeur ? On a trouvé aucun papier. " Minos marqua une longue pause, sans doute en train de se remémorer cette scène, Eaque le laissa réfléchir. Il devait en avoir besoin.

" Il... Il m'a dit qu'il... qu'il savait depuis trois jours qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. L'Oracle le lui a dit. Mais il n'a pas voulu la croire. Il n'a pas prit le temps de commissionner de messager pour Athènes. Ni d'écrire ses dernières volontés pour sa succession. Il m'a demandé de protéger Rhadamanthe et... de protéger le trône pour que le royaume de Crète garde sa splendeur. " souffla le nouveau Roi, clairement déboussolé.

" Je vois. Tu as clairement besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour ma part je vais... " le Roi des Myrmidons reluqua la grande servante brune aux bras chargés d'un panier de raisin. " Faire un petit tour. " ronronna le brun en s'enfuyant.

Minos s'effondra en larmes. Tout les détails lui revenaient en mémoire. La pâleur de sa peau, la sueur sur son front, ses mains tremblantes, sa voix chevrotante et... sa volonté de voir Rhadamanthe monter sur le trône de Crète.

" Rhadamanthe... Je suis... tellement désolé... "

* * *

Le blond regarda son reflet danser sur la lame effilée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une épée magnifique, son forgeron était une personne très talentueuse. Le cadeau ravirait sûrement Valentine. En espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas un sang d'encre en ce moment. Peut-être devrait-il en prendre deux ?

" Elle vous plaît ? Mon fils la surnommée Harpie, tenez, voici son fourreau. " Sion tendit l'étui. Un écrin noir décoré de splendides motifs dorés, le haut de la gaine surmonté d'une magnifique femme-oiseau en or.

" Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle lame. Votre fils est un merveilleux forgeron. Elle est splendide. Je vais vous en prendre une seconde. Que me proposez-vous ? "

" Payez-moi d'abord pour celle-ci. " Rhadamanthe lui tendit un statère d'or. " C'est beaucoup trop cher pour une épée, Monsieur. "

" C'est le prix qu'elle vaut selon moi. Une telle épée vaut ce prix. Et je refuserai de la payer moins. " Sion sourit, son client était visiblement quelqu'un de distingué, fort, intelligent, et pourtant dissimulant dans son poing une force certaine. Promis à de grands projets. Il la méritait sans nul doute, plus que quiconque. Sion lui fit signe d'attendre, il s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique, là d'où s'échappait le retentissement des marteaux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent à aucun moment. Sion revint avec entre ses mains un paquet enrobé d'un tissu blanc rendu crasseux par le suif. La marchand le lui tendit. Rhadamanthe le prit entre ses doigts et dévoila l'objet dans l'étoffe. En la sortant du fourreau elle poussa un sifflement cristallin pour dévoiler un métal aussi noir que la nuit, un métal dans le quel Rhadamanthe vit luire ses yeux dorés avec une lueur vibrante.

" Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? "

" La Noire Dragon. Cette épée est la seule fabriquée de ce métal. C'est mon fils qui a trouvé le minerai seul. Il dit qu'un Dieu le lui a montré. Il m'a demandé de ne la donner qu'à celui qui devinera son juste prix. Combien donneriez-vous pour cette lame ? "

" Je... cette épée... elle est divine... je... tout mon Or, tout l'Or du Monde ne peut payer un tel artefact... Cette lame... La Noire Dragon... elle n'a pas de prix... " Sion sourit de nouveau.

" Vous êtes vraiment un homme remarquable Monsieur. Vous avez des airs de Roi. Prenez cette épée. Elle est vôtre désormais. Ne la cédez à personne surtout. "

" Mais je n'ai donné aucune estimation. "

" Je le sais. Allez-y... partez. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. "

Rhadamanthe sourit doucement en observant la lame sombre. Il tourna les talons et quitta la forge, les deux fourreaux dans sa main droite.

Sion retourna dans l'arrière-boutique, Mû frappait le métal rougeoyant avec rythme. Sion sourit doucement. Il se rappelait de l'instant où Mû était entré dans sa vie. Un petit enfant emmitouflé dans un riche tissu bridé, braillant devant sa forge. Et aujourd'hui en train de forger une nouvelle œuvre d'art.

" La Noire Dragon est partie ? " demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux parme sans cesser son labeur, éclatant le métal à grands coups de marteau.

" Oui mon garçon. Celui qui l'a emmenée à l'étoffe d'un Roi, elle est en de bonnes mains. " murmura le forgeron en pressant sa paume contre l'épaule de son fils.

" C'est bien. Elle a besoin d'un grand homme. " murmura Mû.

" Tu pensais la donner à Patroclus ? Ou peut-être à Ayoros ou Saga ? "

" Peu importe. Patroclus est mort. Et ni Ayoros ni Saga ne sont venus la voir. Peut-être ne leur était-elle pas destinée. " Patroclus était mort. Et la Noire Dragon avait rejoint son maître. Athènes entrait dans une nouvelle phase et rien n'assurait son avenir.

* * *

L'alcool avait coulé à flots, les deux hommes s'esclaffaient aléatoirement sans avoir de raison, Camus multipliait les allers-retours entre le salon et les cuisines pour remplir son amphore. Comment pouvait-on boire autant d'alcool en si peu de temps ?

" Hey, Camus ! Ma coupe est vide, viens par là. " brailla Kanon en lui exposant sa coupe vide. Le roux reprit son amphore et rejoignit le grec étalé sur sa causeuse. Il présenta la bouteille, Kanon l'arracha de ses mains, elle s'écrasa sur le sol en rependant le reste du liquide écarlate sur le sol, et Kanon passa ses bras derrière ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Camus cria, essaya de se dégager mais l'étreinte était trop forte malgré son ivresse.

" Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! "

" Ta peau est aussi douce que celle d'une fille. J'aime bien les peaux douces. "

" Kanon ! Ça suffit lâche-le ! " ordonna Milo en se levant pour extirper son servant des bras de son invité. Camus tremblait fort entre ses bras, déstabilisé par la brutalité de la scène.

" Tu n'es pas drôle Milo. Laisse-moi jouer avec lui. " ronronna Kanon avec un rictus prédateur en lorgnant le roux terrifié.

" Tu as trop bu Kanon, ça suffit. Tu gâche mon vin et tu brutalises mes servants. Je ne te laisserai lui faire du mal, même si tu es mon ami. Ils sont sous ma protection et tu ne leur fera rien. " gronda le général d'un ton autoritaire. " Vas Camus. Vas te reposer, cela n'arrivera plus. Préviens Leslie qu'elle vienne nettoyer ce bazar et soit tranquille, si quiconque t'importune, qui que se soit, vient m'en faire part." le rassura le blond, le nordique acquiesça et Milo le laissa s'enfuir.

" Tu vas trop loin Kanon. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que mes esclaves contrairement aux tiens ne sont pas des jouets. " le réprimanda-t-il encore en retournant s'asseoir.

" Ne soit pas si rabat-joie. Tu te fais bien la rouquine, toi, non ?

" À ceci près que je suis consentante et qu'il ne m'a jamais forcée à rentrer dans son lit, Kanon. " siffla Leslie, chargée de serpillières pour nettoyer le vin.

" Tiens. Justement voici l'esclave sexuelle de notre général adoré. "

" La ferme Kanon. " gronda Milo. " Je t'ai trop laissé boire. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi aujourd'hui ? " Kanon soupira, clairement irrité.

" Ce n'est rien. Longue journée hier. Excuse-moi Leslie. Et présente mes excuses au nouveau. "

" Bon, je vous pardonne pour cette fois, mais vous me ferez le plaisir de mémoriser le nom de Camus et de vous excuser vous même la prochaine fois. " accepta la rousse agenouillée sur le sol en essuyant le liquide rouge sur le sol.

" Milo est trop indulgent avec toi. " pesta Kanon d'un air mauvais.

" Il en va de même pour toi Kanon. On va se promener un peu. Tu as besoin de t'aérer. On te laisse Leslie, excuse-le encore. "

Camus était resté immobile, tapi dans l'ombre des couloirs. Il avait tout entendu. Milo et Leslie... C'est donc aussi une part du contrat d'esclave ? Est-ce que Hyoga et Shina étaient en danger ? Leslie avait-elle prit la défense de son maître ou de son amant ? Finirait-il lui même entre les griffes du général ? Ou entre celles d'un de ses invités un peu trop saoul ? Ces paroles rassurantes... les avaient-ils prononcés pour l'endormir ?

Il repartit vers les dortoirs et se remit à trembler, il claqua ses paumes contre ses joues pour effacer la sensation des bras de Kanon autour de sa taille. Il devait se reprendre. Milo avait promis de le protéger. Leslie avait affirmé être consentante, Milo l'avait arraché des bras de Kanon. Il ne risquait rien. Il ne risquait rien. Il ne risquait rien.

* * *

**Merci à tout ceux qui liront ce chapitre et qui liront les suivants, cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur et je suis ravie qu'elle puisse vous plaire  
**

**Si vous avez la moindre critique, question, remarque, ou même pour corriger mon orthographe n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message ou un commentaire :)**

**Sinon un premier dessin sur ma fic(retirez les espaces) ^^ : jaguar - sauvage . deviantart art / Maison - Alhen - La - Vie - d -Athenes - 458970484**


	3. La Rancœur du jeune Lion

**Chapitre 3 : La Rancœur d'un jeune Lion**

**Kanon se rend chez Milo, les funérailles de Patroclus commencent et des messagers se dirigent vers Athènes**

* * *

**Misa : Je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir, pour les divers couples et bien j'ai évidemment mes favoris mais je compte avant tout respecter la cohérence du scénario et de la personnalité des personnages, quand bien même je pourrais trouver une excuse pour en enfermer deux dans une pièce pendant toute une journée s'il ne doit rien arriver il ne se passera rien. J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue :)**

* * *

" Gauche ! Droite ! Parez ! Fente ! Reculez ! Recommencez ! "

Dohko s'approcha du jeune lion formant son unité pour la prochaine bataille à venir. Le nombre de soldats avaient de nouveau diminué. Méchamment diminué.

" Comment s'est passée ta mission de négociation avec les rebelles, Aiolia ? " demanda l'asiatique avec un sourire et une voix douce pour apaiser la fureur visible du guerrier.

" Mal. Ils nous attendaient, ils nous ont tendu un guet-append. Heureusement une des troupes du général Scorpio passait par là et... " le jeune homme s'interrompit, bouillant de rage.

" Lâche-toi Aiolia. Ne garde pas ta rancœur pour toi. "

" Putain, Dohko! Où que j'aille c'est toujours la même chose ! Milo par-ci, Milo par-là !Quand ils ont su que ce n'était pas lui qu'Athènes envoyait ils se sont vexés et ils ont décidé de faire en sorte qu'on les prenne au sérieux. Ils ont abattu sept de mes gars et pour couronner le tout les grands manitous m'ont retiré une autre unité. Je n'en ai plus que cinq sous mes ordres. Et Milo...Milo lui il est général ! Pourquoi est-il général ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'aime ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier que je n'ai pas ? " rugit le lionceau au bord de la crise de nerfs.

" Et bien... déjà il fait confiance à ses hommes. Il ne passe pas sa journée à esquinter ses soldats à l'entraînement alors qu'ils portent le deuil de leurs compagnons. Il leur laisse prendre du bon temps, il les motive, il a même aidé le jeune Ikki, un jeune soldat très prometteur à retrouver son frère qui avait été enlevé par un groupe d'esclavagistes illégaux. Il a même embauché le jeune homme comme cocher. Milo n'est pas seulement leur général, il est aussi un soutien moral, il fait partie de la vie de ses hommes. La famille Scorpio n'a pas un passé très... pacifique mais ils n'ont jamais usé de force lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire. Et toi tu t'efforces de t'afficher comme l'image de la force destructrice et toute puissante que tes soldats redoutent et haïssent. "

Aiolia pesta dans sa barbe, Dohko avait raison comme toujours. Vétéran d'une centaine de bataille, la sagesse incarnée. Certains prétendaient qu'il avait été béni par Athéna et Zeus à sa naissance. Et comme toujours il trouvait les mots justes.

" Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Devenir l'ami de tout mes soldats ? Personne n'accepte de me parler, je suis un perdant. Je n'ai gagné que trois batailles au début de la carrière et depuis je n'ai fait que perdre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'adresseraient la parole ? "

" Tu es trop obsédé par la force Aiolia. La force ne fait pas tout. Juste parce que tu perds tes combats ne signifie pas que tu est une mauvaise personne. Montre-leur que la perte de tes camarades te touche. Arrête de jouer la carte de l'arrogance pour sauver ta fierté. Milo pleure aux funérailles, même des plus petits soldats. Cesse de rembarrer les petits seulement parce qu'ils sont petits. Les petits grandissent et ils seront forts quand tu seras vieux. Aujourd'hui les plus grands guerriers me demandent encore mes conseils parce que je leur ai offert toute ma confiance quand ils étaient petits. Donne-leur leur chance. À tous. Et quand ta force te quittera tu pourras compter sur la leur. " Dohko tapota l'épaule du jeune Lion et tourna les talons. Aiolia regarda ses soldats, ils avaient continué l'exercice en rythme, obéissant à leur supérieur. Les petits deviennent des grands.

" Ok, on s'arrête, prenez votre journée, non, prenez-en deux. On revient de loin. Reposez-vous. "

* * *

" Valentine, je suis de retour et personne n'a tenté de s'en prendre à moi. " annonça le Prince de Crète en franchissant le pas du salon dans la demeure qu'il occuperaient le temps de leur séjour. Le chef de la garde royale se précipita vers lui, visiblement mort d'inquiétude.

" Monseigneur ! Par tout les Dieux vous allez bien, j'ai entendu parler d'une agression dans la ville et- "

" Valentine, je vais bien. Personne ne m'a agressé et personne n'agresse un homme armé de trois lames. " le rassura le blond avec un ton tranquille.

" Avec trois armes, qu'est-ce que- " Rhadamanthe lui tendit la Harpie. Le chef de la garde prit la lame entre ses doigts, le fourreau était déjà magnifique, il la dégaina en révélant la lame acérée, effilée et d'une finesse sans égale. " Monseigneur... c'est trop beau, je ne peux pas... " bafouilla le jeune combattant confus.

" Mais si. Je tiens à te l'offrir pour toutes ses années passées à mon service et les nombreuses années à venir j'espère. " le rassura le blond.

" Monseigneur...Elle est... splendide. "

" Remercie le forgeron. " répondit Rhadamanthe, il forge des lames absolument magnifiques. "

* * *

Cheshire et Myu couraient comme des dératés dans les crevasses et les montagnes escarpées de la Grèce. Les autres messagers avaient tous été abattus. Il ne restait qu'eux. Patauds et trébuchants dans les montagnes. Pourvu que les mercenaires ne l'ai ai pas remarqués, pourvu qu'ils aient pensé que leur chute ai été mortelle. Cheshire tituba, il se heurta violemment à la roche, ses sandales de cuir ne protégeaient nullement ses orteils ni ses chevilles.

" Ches' ! Dépêche !ils vont arriver ! " couina Myu en empoignant la tunique du benjamin des messagers.

" T'occupes pas de moi ! Sauves ta peau, il faut qu'un d'entre nous arrive, on se sépare ! Cours ! On se retrouvera à Athènes ! " pesta le jeune garçon mortifié en chassant la main de son compagnon tout aussi terrifié.

" Je suis désolé Ches', on s'y retrouve, je te le promets, on se retrouve la-bas. " gémit le messager en décampant dans les ravines. Cheshire repartit en clopinant douloureusement. Il avait peur, monstrueusement peur, l'estomac déchiré par un effroi immonde. Au loin il entendait le cliquetis des armures, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir, avec plus de chances il penseront qu'il était le dernier messager et laisseront Myu tranquille, avec encore plus de chance ils tueraient Myu à sa place.

La peur de mourir vous rend couard. Plus que n'importe quelle autre peur.

La clameur se rapprochait et lui trébuchait beaucoup trop. Un roc percuta son orteil qui craqua sur le coup, il s'effondra sur le sol, mais aucun cri ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne devait pas faire de bruit, du sang coula de sa bouche, il s'était mordu la joue pour étouffer sa douleur. Il se remit douloureusement sur ses pieds pour repartir mais sa blessure le ralentissait encore plus.

Il continua de courir en pleurant. Si les soldats le torturaient leur vendrait-il Myu ? Non ! Il devait le protéger, le devoir avant tout ! Il savait que cela pouvait arriver, il espérait juste que cela n'arriverait pas lors de son premier voyage.

Une flèche fusa pour écorcher sa joue, les archers l'avaient en vue. Ils ne comptaient pas perdre le temps de l'interroger, au moins il ne souffrirai pas trop. Un nouveau sifflement, puis une douleur déchirante dans le mollet. Il s'effondra avec un cri strident. Court Myu. Sauve-toi. Derrière lui des rires gras se faisaient entendre. Il était fini. Il allait mourir ici. De larges mains empoignèrent ses bras fins pour le soulever du sol. Des soldats au visage déformé de sourire malfaisant.

" Alors petit, faut s'entraîner un peu plus à la course. T'es encore bien loin d'Athènes. " se moqua le gros lard devant le gamin gesticulant, la flèche toujours enfoncée dans sa jambe.

" Mais c'est qu'il s'agite le petit messager. " gronda un troisième gars en empoignant la pointe de bois, Cheshire s'époumona de douleur alors que la brûlure s'étendait dans sa jambe ensanglantée. " Tu l'entends hurler ? On dirait un goret ! "

" Ou une gonzesse ! "

" Ouais, une goret femelle ! " s'esclaffa le chef de la bande. Cheshire pleurait de douleur, s'était terminé pour lui. Pourvu qu'au moins ils ne le torturent pas trop longtemps. Un sifflement aigu retentit et le rire tonitruant s'interrompit. Le messager n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir le visage de Charon le passeur devant lui. Deux autres sifflements puis la prise sur ses bras se relâcha, il retomba lourdement sur un objet mou. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le soldat sous lui, la bouche ouverte, transpercée d'une flèche.

Cheshire bondit en arrière en hurlant, il se leva et retomba presque aussitôt dans un glapissement. Sur les deux cadavres des gardes criblés de flèches. Il bondit de nouveau pour chuter immédiatement, mortifié, ne cessant de se remettre sur ses jambes pour mieux tomber, s'efforçant de s'éloigner des trois hommes en couinant. Il se sentit de nouveau soulevé du sol. Le messager se tourna pour voir un homme immense vêtu d'un casque argenté.

Le messager hurla de nouveau, terrorisé, gigotant malgré la douleur dans sa jambe.

" Du calme jeune homme, tu es sous la protection d'Athènes à présent. Laisse-nous t'aider, on va te soigner. " le rassura l'homme avec un ton autoritaire. Cheshire se calma d'un coup.

" Vous...vous êtes l'armée d'Athènes ? "

" Je suis Dante Cerberus, capitaine à la solde du général Scorpio, désormais vous serez sous sa protection. " Cheshire fondit en larmes, il était sauf, il était sauf.

* * *

Kanon s'étira avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en jouant avec les mèches blondes qui traînaient sous sa main. Il adorait les cheveux blonds. Quelle idée de leur préférer des mèche de la couleur du sang. Surtout pour un soldat qui voyait cette couleur tout les jours.

" Un problème Kanon ? " demanda la voix à moitié endormie à ses côtés.

" Je me demandais comment tu pouvais préférer les roux. " s'amusa Kanon avec un air amusé. Milo se redressa pour lui faire face, avec un sourire mesquin.

" Heureusement pour toi je ne suis pas sélectif au point de bouder les autres tignasses. " se moqua le général assis sur ses hanches. " Contrairement à toi. " ajouta-t-il.

" J'aime les blondes, et si elles sont général c'est mieux. " ronronna-t-il en cajolant la nuque de Milo qui claqua la main baladeuse.

" N'abuse pas de ma patience, je t'en veux encore pour la manière dont tu as traité Camus. " siffla le blond avec un sourire entendu mais un ton menaçant.

" Je m'excuserai, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis saoul, j'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine. " minauda Kanon en caressant les cuisses de son ami.

" La prochaine fois évite de jeter ton dévolu sur de nouveaux esclaves que j'essaie d'amadouer. "

" Pour les mettre dans ton plumard ? " Kanon se prit une gifle sur le nez.

" Arrête ton char ! Je ne force personne dans mon lit et certainement pas mes esclaves. Je leur prends leur liberté, leur passé, et leur futur. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur forcer à me donner leur corps. S'ils veulent également m'offrir leur corps ils me le disent et je suis leur serviteur le temps d'une étreinte ou plus, en récompense de tout les services qu'ils me rendent autrement. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses. "

" C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en dessous ? " Nouvelle claque. " AÏE ! C'est bon je plaisante ! Tu es quand même bizarre, ce sont tes esclaves ils sont à ton service et pas l'inverse. Si tu veux mettre le rouquin dans ton lit, fais-le. "

" Je ne veux pas. Ils me nourrissent, ils cultivent mes terres, ils me versent mon vin, ils nettoient mes sols et ils lavent mes draps et mes vêtements. Je ne veux pas leur donner de raison supplémentaire de vouloir trahir ma confiance. J'ai besoin de serviteurs pas de jouets. "

" Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. "

" Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, évite seulement de dévergonder mes esclaves. "

Seul un franc rire lui répondit en même temps que Kanon le retournait sur le lit sans ménagement, déjà prêt à remettre le couvert pour un troisième tour.

* * *

Saga récitait ses prières aux côtés d'Ayoros, à quelques mètres de la grand Prêtresse d'Athéna et de son garde, Shaka. La veillée allait bientôt commencer, avec elle le sacrifice et l'incinération du défunt. Saori termina ses implorations et se leva, les quelques invités avec elle. Juste les plus fervents partisans de sa cause et Saga.

" Messieurs, la veillée funéraire va commencer. Venez escorter notre cher Patroclus, patriarche de la cité d'Athènes, et mon cher grand-père, jusqu'au bûcher qui l'aidera à rejoindre sa dernière demeure, en espérant qu'Hadès aie la bonté de le guider vers Elysion. " récita l'hôte de la soirée avec une dignité émoussée par le deuil et ses yeux mouillés de larmes.

Saori entama sa route, élégante dans sa longue toge blanche, elle s'était changée pour la cérémonie pour revêtir des habits de deuil, les servants de Patroclus soulevèrent le brancard sur lequel était allongé le cadavre et entamèrent leur marche à la suite de la Prêtresse. Les autres servants, des esclaves libérés pour la plupart, en pleurs derrière le cortège. Les femmes pleuraient et se tiraient les cheveux pour en arracher de larges mèches qu'elles lançaient sur le brancard.

Saga ne s'habituerait jamais à ses rites funéraires. Était-il nécessaire d'en faire tant ? Maintenant la petite fille du défunt se déhanchait devant les flammes avant d'égorger un agneau dont le sang éclaboussa le tissu blanc, colorant la robe de mouchetures écarlates. Bientôt ils dégusteront la chair de l'animal agonisant, tous recouverts de l'odeur de viande humaine brûlée. Saori, elle allait jeûner et prier seule, pour accompagner le défunt.

Saga avait terminé son repas et quitta cette table remplie de gens qui pensaient être ses amis sans savoir qu'il œuvrait pour le camp adverse. Il s'éloigna pour trouver une terrasse, un endroit calme où regarder les étoiles. La Constellation des Gémeaux était particulièrement brillante aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Kanon était rentré à la maison ? Milo l'a-t-il raccompagné après leur sortie ? Quelqu'un les avaient-ils vus ensemble alors qu'il était à la veillée de Patroclus ? Kanon détestait la calèche, ou le four sur roulettes comme il l'appelait. Il arrivait parfois que Kanon se moque de lui en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas échappé à la noyade pour finir desséché sur la banquette d'une carriole miteuse.

" Saga, tout va bien ? " demanda une voix doucereuse derrière lui. Saga se retourna pour voir Ayoros, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, s'approcher de lui et regarder la voûte céleste. " Les Gémeaux brillent de mille feux ce soir. Kanon doit veiller sur toi depuis les étoiles, j'en suis sûr. Il doit être fier de son frère. " murmura le jeune homme élégant.

" Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Kanon n'a jamais aimé la Politique, il aurait préféré agir sur le terrain. Il a toujours été naturel et spontané. " expliqua Saga avec un air faussement peiné. Ayoros tomba droit dans le piège, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

" Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû t'en reparler, après tout c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort. J'imagine que se doit être encore douloureux. " s'excusa le brun avec un air désolé.

" Oui, très. Parfois j'ai encore la sensation de le voir déambuler dans la villa, ou qu'il est là, juste à côté de moi. Parfois je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me manque, mais au contraire qu'il est un peu trop présent avec moi. " expliqua le chef de la Maison Alhen.

" J'aimerai pouvoir comprendre ta peine pour mieux te comprendre toi. Je ne peux que me réjouir de savoir mon frère vivant et en bonne santé alors que ta famille n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de ton jumeau. Tu t'es déjà demandé s'il pouvait encore être en vie ? "

" Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est encore, ici et qu'il a grandi avec moi. Nous sommes jumeaux, ils aurait du me ressembler, il est mon reflet dans le miroir, ce moi qui ne passera jamais de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais excuse-moi si je préfère changer de sujet. "

" Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes déjà en deuil, il est inutile d'en rajouter une couche. "

" Je te remercie. " acquiesça Saga avec un sourire faussement douloureux.

" Tu permets que je reste un peu avec toi ? Tu es le seul qui sais parler d'autre chose que de politique. " demanda le brun avec un sourire amicale. Saga hocha du chef et Ayoros se posta à ses côtés pour admirer les étoiles avec celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

* * *

DeathMask se rendait chez son ami et client, Shura Amalthée. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les critiques de sa stupide femme et préférait découcher que voir sa gueule. Surtout après cette maudite journée. Il descendit la petite pente qui menait à la villa du riche métèque. Shura était un ancien soldat émérite qui avait servit d'espion pour Athènes, il aurait pu obtenir la citoyenneté Athénienne mais la fierté nationale de Shura n'avait d'égal que l'amertume du marchand d'esclave franchissant le pas de la porte avec un grognement agacé.

" Tu devrais me prévenir quand tu viens chez moi. Je m'apprêtais à lâcher les chiens. "

" Je les aurait bouffé tes chiens ! " aboya DeathMask à son ami venu l'accueillir.

" Je vois ça. Aphrodite, occupe-toi de mon invité. " ordonna le brun, l'esclave sortit de son ombre pour délester le marchand de l'étoffe qu'il avait passé sur ses épaules pour se protéger du vent. DeathMask se délecta de la beauté du nordique repartant en emportant l'étole sombre vers la salle de réception.

" J'aurai dû le garder celui-là. " s'amusa le marchand d'esclave avec un sourire distordu. Shura soupira face à la rudesse de son ami teigneux.

" Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant de me l'avoir vendu malgré ça. Mais je ne pourrai m'en séparer à aucun prix, je m'y suis réellement attaché. " avertit l'ex-soldat.

" Et pour une nuit tu t'en sépare ? " Shura soupira de nouveau. DeathMask savait qu'en le cuisinant encore un peu il parviendrait à faire céder le chef de la famille Amalthée.

" Pour le moment allons manger ensemble. " contourna Shura en ouvrant la voie à son ami visiblement amusé par la situation et excité à la vue de sa future soirée.

* * *

Milo fit monter un Kanon sacrément éméché dans sa carriole. Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, tout le monde dormait dans les rues d'Athènes. Une heure idéale pour transporter un mort sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Le général regarda la calèche s'éloigner vers la Maison Alhen et disparaître en s'étirant légèrement. Kanon ne se couchait pas tôt mais pour le coup il avait été assez extrême. Le blond s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il remarqua la colonne de poussière se soulever au loin.

Son instinct de protection reprit le dessus, il bondit pour empoigner la lame qu'il laissait à l'entrée de sa demeure pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture, prêt à accueillir les inconnus comme il se doit. Il resta le poing serré sur la garde jusqu'à remarquer la bannière de ses soldats s'extraire de la déferlante de terre. Trois hommes à cheval pillèrent devant lui. Le général les reconnu sans problème et se ravisa en lâchant son épée.

" Dante, Ikki, Misty, que venez-vous faire ici ? " siffla le général irrité.

" Mes excuses Général mais nous avons une information à vous faire parvenir de toute urgence. " expliqua le chef de la petite équipée. Le blond soupira. Pas de repos pour lui.

" Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? "

" Venez avec nous s'il vous plaît, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas laisser la nouvelle s'ébruiter avant que vous n'ayez toutes les cartes en main. " expliqua Cerberus.

Milo soupira de nouveau et partit vers son écurie pour enfourcher son cheval à cru, pressé d'en finir pour retourner se coucher et dormir enfin.

* * *

DeathMask se redressa dans son plumard. À côté de lui la perle de beauté du nord dormait du sommeil du juste. Si le Général Milo ne s'était pas mêlé de ses oignions se serait une beauté du nord rousse qui roupillerait dans sa couche. Avec des fers aux chevilles et aux poignets s'il le fallait mais immobile et nu dans sa couche tout de même. Le blond lui avait fait perdre un beau petit lot et le marchand l'avait encore en travers de la gorge.

Il se leva prestement pour empoigner sa toge qu'il enfila à la va vite. Shura avait certes eu la bonté de lui prêté son esclave pour la nuit mais ces pertes de la journée précédente risquaient de le rendre bien plus belliqueux qu'à l'habitude. Et Shura ne méritait pas ça. Ni même le joli garçon dans son plumard qui s'était montré très doux malgré sa mauvaise humeur et le fait qu'il était responsable de sa perte de liberté.

Il raccrocha ses sandales et quitta la chambre d'ami en coup de vent.

" Je peux savoir où tu vas ? " demanda une voix rauque alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte. DeathMask pila avec un soupir apathique.

" Je rentre chez moi, je suis toujours de mauvais poil j'ai pas envie que tu te bouffes ma mauvaise humeur. " gronda le marchand d'esclave avec foudroyant son ami du regard.

" Tu es encore de mauvaise humeur malgré le fait que je t'ai laissé passer la nuit avec Aphrodite ? Surprenant. Tu dois avoir perdu un sacré morceau face à Milo. "

" La ferme ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, d'abord ? "

" Tu n'est pas aussi matinal que tu le crois. Qu'importe, j'ai demandé hier que l'on me prépare un déjeuner pour deux, tu ne comptes pas me faire faux-bond n'est-ce pas ? " DeathMask pesta, Shura avait toujours été son point faible, aux petits soins avec lui sans raison apparente, quoique, vu les réductions qu'il appliquait pour son ami métèque on pouvait se poser la question en toute bonne foi. Le marchand retourna vers son ami avec un sifflement désobligeant. Comme à chaque fois que Shura lui imposait son avis. Et il le lui rendait bien.

" Tu as un plan pour les récupérer où tu comptes les lui laisser ? " demanda le brun.

" J'aimerai les récupérer, pratiquement tout les esclaves de Milo m'ont été soufflé sous le nez, mais comment je pourrai m'approprier les prises d'un général que tout Athènes révère ? " ragea le marchand d'esclave avec de grand gestes.

" Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose se prépare. La paix ne dure jamais indéfiniment, et lorsqu'elle ne sera plus je serai plus puissant que tout ses toutous habitué à gagner sans jamais perdre. " DeathMask sourit. Il se rappelait pourquoi il adorait Shura. Comment l'avait-il oublié ?

* * *

Minos regarda les mercenaires agenouillés devant lui. Les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses types faisaient le double de sa taille pourtant leur regard était envahi d'une terreur sourde. Personne ne tenait tête au Roi de Crète.

" Je suis désolé Seigneur Minos. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir qu'une compagnie- "

" Silence ! Il n'y a aucune excuse à votre échec. Vous avez voulu jouer plutôt que de faire votre travail proprement. On m'avait vanté vos mérites mais je vois que j'ai été trompé. Par votre faute ses informations viennent de nous échapper. Votre attitude est impardonnable. "

" Monseigneur, nous- "

" SILENCE ! Je ne vous ai nullement donné la parole ! Gardes ! Emportez ses gens et jetez-les au cachots, les Dieux décideront de leur sort. En s'il sont aussi justes qu'ils le prétendent ils les mettront à mort. " siffla le Roi en se levant, furibond.

" NON ! MONSEIGNEUR JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE LAISSEZ-NOUS UNE AUTRE CHANCE ! "

" Une autre chance ? Si vous y tenez je vous enverrez tous en première ligne face à toute l'armée d'Athènes. Il n'existe pas de seconde chance. Vous ne la méritez nullement. "

" Fumier ! Nous ne mourront pas dans un cachot humide ! " rugit le mercenaire en empoignant sa dague pour fondre sur le Roi. Pour s'empaler sur la longue lance d'un des gardes royaux tapi derrière le trône. Minos se pencha vers l'Homme livide dont la vie ne dépendait plus que de l'arme planté dans son torse, sa bouche emplie de fer rouge et coulant.

" C'est ainsi que tu aurais dû faire. Rapide et efficace. " le garde ôta sa lame et le colosse s'effondra sur le sol. Devant le Roi un petit tas de mercenaires mortifiés tremblaient comme des feuilles. " Emmenez-les. S'il se rebellent tuez-les. Tous. "

Les soldats embarquèrent les racailles et le Roi quitta la salle du trône pour retourner dans le jardin, retrouver Eaque près des orangers.

" Tu tires une de ses têtes. De mauvaises nouvelles à l'horizon ? " demanda le Roi des Myrmidons avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

" Rien n'est moins sûr pour l'instant. " trancha le crétois.

" Je vois, sinon, tu n'aurai pas vu la belle brune d'hier ? Elle s'est envolée et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve. " demanda Eaque, Minos sourit, plein de gratitude.

* * *

**Voici pour le troisième chapitre, je suis enchantée par l'engouement qu'elle suscite et je ferai de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos désirs**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, critiques, suggestions, ils me sont précieux, je les lis tous et j'y répondrai volontiers :)**

**Pour ceux qui suivent 'Cent Chevaliers' je suis actuellement bloquée, à fixer mon écran comme un poisson mort, je ne compte pas l'abandonner mais l'attente risque d'être encore assez longue :/**


	4. Rencontre avec les Morts

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec les Morts**

**Rhadamanthe est en visite à Athènes, Ayoros essaie de venir en aide à son jeune frère sur une pente raide suite à ses échecs militaires, Saga demande un service à Kanon et Milo s'efforce de protéger ses esclaves**

* * *

**Misa : c'était prévisible, non XD**

* * *

Saga s'appuya sur le chambranle de l'entrée du salon de la Villa Alhen. Kanon gisait sur sa causeuse, un épais tissu humide passé sur son visage, gémissant de douleur. Probablement dû à sa cuite de la veille. Saga avait été surpris de ne pas l'avoir trouvé en rentrant des funérailles de Patroclus mais avait fini par aller se coucher en partant du principe qu'il serait de retour au matin. Saga offrait toute sa confiance au général Scorpio.

" Kanon, désolé pour ta grasse matinée mais j'ai du travail pour toi. " le prévint son jumeau sans bouger du seuil du salon. Kanon se redressa avec un râle de douleur.

" Sagaaaaaaaa... Tu peux pas me laisser ma matinée au moins ? " se plaignit le dernier né des deux jumeaux en laissant tomber le tissu humide sur ses genoux.

" Kanon, c'est très important, Rhadamanthe, Prince de Crète est arrivé en secret à Athènes hier. C'est un personnage important, les crétois sont un peuple puissant, j'ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Et si tu peux éloigner les mauvaises influences cela m'arrangerait. "

" Je ne vais pas assassiné tout politique dans un rayon d'un kilomètre Saga... "

" Non, mais si tu pouvais guider ses pas hors de la vue de ses vautours. "

" Tu donnes de bien méchants noms à tes pairs Saga. " se moqua le saoulard.

" Je m'efforce de donner une meilleure image de ma personne, Kanon. "

" Et Saga, comment je l'éloigne des autres politiciens sans me faire repérer ? Je ne peux pas me faire passer pour toi, si tu me demandes de te le garder sous le coude c'est que tu as d'autres projets alors comment je peux sortir sans que tout le monde sache que je me suis planqué toute ma vie ? " demanda Kanon en se rallongeant sur la causeuse.

" Tu as toujours su te débrouiller avec moins que ça, le chef de la garde et paranoïaque, il te suffira de déclencher une bagarre et le chef de la garde le fera contourner ce trajet. Mais garde un œil sur Rhadamanthe, il aurait tendance à agir en solo. C'est un impulsif d'après les rumeurs. " avertit le politicien malgré l'apparente irritabilité de son frère jumeau.

Kanon leva les yeux vers son frère, des yeux cernés par sa trop courte nuit. Nuit qui semblait bien partie pour s'avérer inexistante.

* * *

Ayoros franchit le seuil de la Maison Leo. De nouveaux meubles avaient disparus de puis sa dernière visite. Aiolia devait sans doute avoir cédé de nouveau biens pour couvrir ses dettes. Ayoros lui avait bien suggéré de changer de mode de vie mais le jeune militaire restait buté comme une porte en bois. Trop fier pour afficher sa détresse à Athènes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ayo' ? " demanda une voix familière derrière son dos.

" Je viens rendre visite à mon frère qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant à cela ? "

" Que tu ne me rends presque jamais visite chez moi. Tu viens à l'entraînement de mes hommes mais jamais dans ma demeure. " répliqua le blond avec un air méfiant.

" Ta maison s'est encore vidée. " nota l'aîné avec un air désolé.

" Et voilà, on y est. " siffla son cadet avec un air méprisant.

" Aiolia, est-ce que tu comptes vendre la tapisserie de maman ? " demanda Ayoros. Dans son regard se mêlaient une profonde désolation et une touche de reproche.

" Non. Je ne vendrais jamais la tapisserie de maman. Même si je devais vendre la villa de papa je ne pourrai jamais la vendre, quitte à vivre dans la rue c'est le seul objet que je garderai. " répondit l'héritier de la Maison Leo.

" Ne soit pas ridicule, je ne te laisserai pas dans la rue, tu pourrai venir habiter chez moi. " se radoucit le politicien avec un sourire généreux.

" Tu veux bien m'héberger mais tu refuses de m'aider à couvrir mes dettes. C'est un comble. " persifla Aiolia avec un air mauvais.

" Aiolia, tu avais l'argent de ton père, ses terres, ses servants, son héritage, tu as tout dilapidé pour dissimuler tes échecs puis pour les compenser. Je ne t'aiderai pas à continuer sur cette pente mais je ne te laisserai pas dormir dehors comme un chien. Tu as besoin d'aide mon frère. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme. "

" Je ne suis pas ton frère, Ayoros. Et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. " gronda le fils de Leo.

" Aiolia, nous avons la même mère, bien sûr que si tu es mon frère. Et ton attitude est dangereuse je ne te laisserai pas te mettre dans le pétrin ! "

" Le pétrin j'y suis déjà Ayoros! " rugit le jeune Lion furibond.

" Aiolia. Dit-moi. À quel point ? " demanda l'héritier Sagittarius avec douceur.

" Même si je vendais la villa et la tapisserie de maman je n'aurai toujours pas assez d'argent. " murmura le blond en baissant les yeux.

" Bon sang, Aiolia... "

" QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS QUE JE FASSE QUE JE DISE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE LA MAISON LEO N'EST PLUS QU'UNE ILLUSION ! UNE IMAGE DU PASSÉE ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN ! QUI OBÉIT A UN RATE AYOROS ? QUI ? LES SCORPIO SONT PLUS RICHES QUE JAMAIS ! MILO EST LE PLUS JEUNE ET LE PLUS REDOUTABLE GÉNÉRAL QU'ATHÈNES N'AI JAMAIS CONNU ET LA MAISON LEO S'EFFONDRE COMME UN CHÂTEAU DE SABLE ! JE NE REPRÉSENTE PLUS RIEN TOUT S'EST EFFONDRE ! PAPA NE M'A PAS LAISSE ASSEZ D'ARGENT POUR PARVENIR A FAIRE BRILLER LE NOM DE LA MAISON ! " rugit le Lion enterré dans sa rage borné. Ayoros soupira profondément, il n'avait pas frémit tout le long du discours.

" Tu es un imbécile Aiolia. Mon père m'a laissé deux fois moins d'argent que le tien en mourant. Et je n'en ai pas utilisé le moindre drachme pour me hisser au poste que j'occupe. Tu es le seul à t'être fourré dans cette situation. Si maman s'est remariée à un homme riche s'était seulement pour toi. Pour son enfant à venir puisque je ne pourrai pas en hériter. Tu ne peux pas blâmer les autres pour tes erreurs ou tes soldats pour tes échecs. Tes soldats t'ont toujours suivi. Ils ont suivi ton nom, le nom que ton père s'est battit. Et tu es le seul à l'avoir écorché. Si tu continue sur cette voie il n'y aura plus rien ni personne pour te retenir. "

" Je savais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! "

" Je n'ai pas dit ça Aiolia. Mais si tu veux mon aide j'ai besoin de garanties. Ce n'est pas une petite somme que tu me demandes. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, petit frère. J'ai besoin que tu cesse tes achats inconsidérés. " ordonna le chef de famille.

" Je n'obéirait pas à tes ordres. " feula le lionceau dans ses retranchements.

" Voilà la différence entre toi et Milo. Il a toujours su quand la fierté était synonyme de danger. Ta vanité aura raison de toi Aiolia. Je vais te racheter la tapisserie de maman au-delà de sa valeur véritable. Et je ne te donnerai pas plus d'argent avant que tu ne te sois calmé. " trancha l'aîné avec un ton dur. " Maman et moi avons été trop indulgents avec toi. Il va falloir que tu comprenne maintenant que tout les actes ont des conséquences. "

Aiolia ne répondit rien. Ayoros fit signe à ses serviteurs. D'anciens esclaves libérés. L'un d'entre eux lui tendit trois lourds sac de pièces pendant que son cocher emportait la tapisserie roulée de sa mère. Ayoros l'affichera sûrement dans sa salle de réception. Montrant à tout le monde que l'héritier Leo avait perdu sa dignité en tant que chef de famille.

Le jeune Lion grinça des dents en entendant le claquement des sabots des chevaux de la calèche d'Ayoros Sagittarius. Il jeta les bourses sur le sol qui étalèrent leur contenu doré sur les dalles de cette maison désormais vide d'âme. Et personne ne tiens tête à un Leo. Toujours grands. Les Rois dorés. Les Rois d'un autre temps.

* * *

DeathMask était assis sur son cheval devant la Villa Scorpio. Au loin il pouvait voir l'esclave rousse accompagné de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts que Milo lui avait soufflée passer le balai devant la maison. Il serait très aisé pour lui de foncer sur sa monture, embarquer la gonzesse et la refourguer à son client pour un bon prix. Mais il valait mieux éviter de chercher des noises au général le plus puissant d'Athènes. Général avec une méchante tendance à considérer ses esclaves comme des êtres humains et donc à les protéger.

Il se rongea rageusement les ongles et cracha les rognures avec un grondement furieux. Il voulait récupérer ses esclaves. Il les avait promis et son client n'était pas particulièrement patient quant au promesses de vente. Sans l'intervention de Shura il aurait déjà essayé de brûler cette maison comme on brûle des fétus de paille. Rien de plus simple que de faire disparaître quelques têtes dans la confusion. Surtout quand les têtes n'étaient que des objets ayant pour seul but de satisfaire leur maître. Qu'importe le maître tant qu'il est satisfait.

" Puis-je savoir ce qu'un charognard comme toi scrute dans cette Maison. " siffla le général doré avec un regard meurtrier. Personne ne s'en prend aux protégés des Scorpio.

" Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te faire entendre raison pour récupérer mes esclaves ? " demanda le marchand d'un air affable.

" ni Camus, ni Shaïna, ni Hyoga ne sont à vendre. Ils sont sous ma protection et ne partiront pas à moins de le vouloir et de m'en faire part. "

" Seuls la fille et le roux m'intéresse, tu peux garder le gamin, personne n'en veux. "

" Ils ont des noms et sache une chose. " le général empoigna le col de l'esclavagiste pour le tirer très près du sien, le regard brillant d'anticipation à l'idée de se débarrasser de sa sale tête. " Si je te vois encore traîner autour de ma maison je me ferai un plaisir de te jeter en pâture à quelques barbares rancuniers de s'être fait voler leurs femmes. "

" Je prendrai rendez-vous à l'avenir. " pesta DeathMask avec un rictus menaçant. Le marchand donna un coup de rêne à son cheval et leva le camp. Le général le regarda disparaître, lui et sa puanteur morbide qui trimbalent tout les types de son espèce. Milo soupira une fois la pestilence disparue et retourna retrouver les deux femmes sous le porche de la villa.

Les lie leva le nez et son joli visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnu son maître et protecteur. Elle s'approcha pour empoigner les rênes de son cheval.

" Je me suis inquiétée lorsque j'ai remarqué que vous étiez parti avec Kanon. Vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises j'espère ? " se moqua gentiment la rouquine.

" Désolé de te décevoir Leslie mais je ne suis pas parti avec Kanon. Dante est venu me chercher aux aurores pour une affaire de haute importance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises. " rétorqua le général. " D'ailleurs je peux savoir pourquoi toi et Shaïna vous occupiez de nettoyer le porche bien en vue alors que cet escroc de DeathMask tournait autour de la maison ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de mettre les autres à l'abri s'il arrivait. " critiqua le blond.

" De fait, je pense que je vais plutôt prendre un vrai balai, on ne nettoie rien avec ça. " ronronna l'intendante en montrant la pointe de sa lance dissimulée derrière la paille du balais. Milo se tourna pour constater que Shaïna en portait une également. " Quand j'ai repéré DeathMask j'ai prévenu les autres et Shaïna à insisté pour m'accompagner. Apparemment elle éprouve la même envie que nous tous de faire la peau à DeathMask. "

" Tu es incorrigible Leslie. " rit doucement le général en passant sa main dans ses cheveux encore emmêlés de la veille.

" C'est sans doute pour cela que vous avez laissé tomber l'idée de me dresser. "

" Je ne dresse personne, Leslie. Et offre donc une bonne collation à Shaïna pour son dévouement. J'ai comme l'idée qu'elle trouvera une occasion de se défouler sur ce bandit. "

* * *

Kanon se glissa dans les rues comme un fantôme, sa capuche vissé sur le crâne, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était mort. Au loin il voyait poindre la chevelure blonde du Prince de Crète. Et non loin d'elle les mèches roses de son chef de garde. Une vraie harpie celui-là. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Puisque le moindre remous le faisait reconsidérer son trajet. Il avait donc pu éviter de passer près de la demeure Leo, de la forge où se trouvait actuellement l'ancien général Libra, un des sympathisant de Patroclus et aussi le passage d'Ayoros Sagittarius revenant de la Maison de son frère.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ceux du chef de garde.

" Monseigneur ! Monseigneur Rhadamanthe ! Où êtes-vous ? " piailla Valentine au comble de la confusion et de la panique. Trop petit pour voir la tête blonde se glisser dans une des ruelles adjacentes à l'avenue principale. Kanon sourit. La mission s'annonçait encore plus simple que prévu. Kanon bifurqua en abandonnant le chef de la garde mortifié derrière lui.

Devant lui les cheveux blonds s'avançaient d'un pas sûr et rapide. Prenant des chemins aléatoires sans doute pour prendre ses distances avec le chef de la garde un peu trop envahissant. Kanon le pista aisément, rien de plus simple pour lui, des années d'expériences à se glisser discrètement dans les ruelles pour éviter que les connaissances de son frère ne le reconnaissent. Le fantôme d'Athènes, toujours présent sans que personne ne sache qui se cachait derrière ses longues capes sombres circulant en permanence dans les recoins obscurs de la ville. À part Milo personne ne pouvait reconnaître son existence. L'ombre d'Athènes. Même ainsi le terme était encore trop matériel. Un peu trop réel pour son existence. Un mort errant parmi les vivant. Et contrairement aux esprits il n'avait pas droit de se manifester auprès de ceux dont il voulait se venger.

Le repos des morts lui avait été retiré lorsqu'il avait réussi à se tirer hors de l'eau à la force de ses bras tremblants après avoir dérivé des heures si ce n'étaient des jours. Il se souvenait de ses mains dans le sable, le sel avait agressé ses mains jusqu'à faire saigner ses doigts. Il se souvenait du soleil brûlant sa nuque et ses membres, sa peau avait vu sa couleur changer pour un rouge vif. Il se souvenait aussi sa longue errance sur les chemins vers Athènes, ses pieds jusqu'alors délicats s'étaient noircis au contact de la pierre et des roches. Il avait troqué les bijoux qu'il portait pour de la nourriture, un trajet à l'arrière d'une calèche remplie de poules ou de foin ou un toit pour la nuit dans une ville remplie de brigands. Il se souvenait de son retour à Athènes. Il était tellement méconnaissable sans ses bijoux, ses cheveux sales, ses pieds noirs et sa peau brûlée que l'un des servants de ses parents ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Sans Saga qui avait traîné leur parents jusqu'au marché où il avait affirmé avoir vu réapparaître son jeune frère il serait mort ou déambulant encore dans la ville comme un vulgaire va-nu pied.

Et maintenant il remplissait pleinement son rôle de mort-vivant. Suivant un Prince de Crète qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Un passant parmi tant d'autres. Les mèches blondes tournèrent à gauche, la prudence était de mise. Les rues se vidaient dans cette zone. La place où traînaient les philosophes. Kanon se colla contre le mur pour rester dans l'ombre et bifurqua au coin. Pour rentrer directement dans le torse du blond. Sa capuche glissa de son crâne.

" Vous me suiviez ? " demanda le Prince crétois d'un ton horriblement calme.

" J-Je... non. Je ne suis personne. " bafouilla l'assassin déstabilisé. Personne ne le voyait jamais. Il n'existait nulle part et aucun être humain ne pouvait voir les ombres comme lui. Personne ne voyait les morts et personne à part Milo n'avait réussi à le percer à jour.

" Étrange, vous avez bien un nom pourtant ? " l'interrogea le Prince de Crète.

" Ka-...Pollux ! Je m'appelle Pollux ! " bafouilla Kanon sur la défensive. Son suivi n'aurait pas dû le voir. Il avait commis une énorme erreur qui pouvait non seulement lui être fatale mais entraîner également Saga dans sa chute. Et il en était absolument hors de question.

" Vous ne comptez pas me dire votre vrai nom ? Dommage. Je vais me promener Pollux, je compte rester avec les philosophes jusqu'à ce que le chef de ma garde ne me trouve. Après je devrais retourner avec lui. Il me ramènera probablement dans la villa qui se trouve à quelques lieues d'Athènes. S'il vous prends encore l'envie de déclencher des bagarres pour nous dévier au moins faites en sortes que nous puissions rentrer pour dîner de bonne heure. J'ai une longue journée demain. Libre à toi de continuer à me suivre ou d'essayer de me tuer, Pollux. "

Après ses mots le blond lui tourna le dos pour descendre les marches qui le séparaient de la place des philosophes. Laissant Kanon pétrifié en haut de l'escalier. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne lui venait qu'une chose à l'esprit. On lui avait laissé le choix.

* * *

Ayoros se rongeait les sang sur sa banquette. Aiolia semblait vraiment en piteux état, est-ce que l'argent qu'il lui avait laissé sera suffisant pour éponger ses dettes ? Pourra-t-il lui pardonner de s'être montré si dur avec lui ? L'aimera-t-il encore malgré son ton cassant ? Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser son cadet. Mais ces mots dans sa bouche. Aiolia lui refusant le droit de faire partie de sa famille. Il avait sentit une rage sourde naître en lui à ce moment et une douloureuse détresse se propager comme une peste dans son cœur.

Le chef de la famille Sagittarius releva les yeux pour les poser sur la tapisserie de leur mère. Un Centaure armé d'un arc courait aux côtés d'un Lion doré. Les emblème des deux familles réunies. Seiya l'avait déroulée sur le mur de sa chambre sur son ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser à la vue des autres invités qui circulaient souvent dans sa demeure. Qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés. Cette tapisserie tenait une place immense dans le cœur d'Aiolia et il savait qu'il le punissait sévèrement en lui retirant cet objet. Ayoros sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que sa vue devenait trouble, ses yeux envahis par leur eau.

" Ô mère. Me pardonnera-t-il jamais ? " murmura le jeune homme tourné vers le résultat de l'acharnement de leur génitrice. Mais le chef de la Maison Sagittarius ne reçu aucune réponse de l'objet. Continuant d'arborer ses mailles impeccables comme si de rien n'était. Ayoros avait toujours craint cette éventualité. Il voyait Aiolia doucement sombrer dans l'arrogance et la superficialité. Et le père de son jeune frère n'avait rien fait pour lui enseigner à contrôler ses instincts. Allant même jusqu'à jeter de l'huile sur le feu en lui apprenant à faire usage de son argent pour s'exhiber sans jamais lui avoir enseigné à en gagner. Ayoros avait bien tenté de le lui montrer mais son jeune frère préférait la facilité de l'héritage au dur labeur de ceux qui bêchent pour leur pain. Leur mère lui avait assuré qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Qu'Aiolia finirait d'apprendre en grandissant aux côtés de son nouveau mari. Elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir avec lui dans l'incendie qui ravagea l'ancienne villa Sagittarius. Laissant derrière eux un Aiolia dépensier, irresponsable et agressif.

Ayoros laissa ses larmes couler. Comment pouvait-il gérer les excès de son jeune frère sans être entraîné dans sa spirale infernale ? Il devait trouver une solution coûte que coûte pour le bien de son frère.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville et Saga ne voyait pas revenir son frère. Était-il allé trop loin en provoquant ses rixes sur son conseil ? Il devrait déjà être arrivé. Même sans son cheval. L'animal étant resté dans les écuries pour assurer la discrétion du jumeau. Mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir la cape sombre de son frère. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son jumeau se faufilant entre les vignes pour rejoindre la villa.

* * *

Kanon, comme à son habitude attendit d'être dissimulé par l'obscurité du porche avant de saluer son aîné. Saga attendit que son frère vienne enserrer ses épaules comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait et que son jumeau l'attendait. Il attendit longtemps. Inquiet Saga rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour voir son frère recroquevillé dans un recoin obscur. Ses bras repliés sur sa tête. Saga se précipita vers son jeune frère pour l'enlacer. Kanon ne réagit pas, inerte dans ses bras. Que s'était-il passé pendant cette filature ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Kanon ?

" Parle-moi mon frère. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. " murmura Saga en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa propre détresse. La peur de perdre la seule personne capable de voir qui se cachait derrière son masque de bienveillance. Son reflet. Son jumeau.

" Il m'a vu. Il m'a repéré. Je suis désolé, Saga. Je suis désolé. Il m'a repéré. Il m'a vu. " murmura Kanon, ne cessant de répéter cette boucle alors que son frère caressait ses cheveux. Le rassurant à voix basse. Lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. " Mais tu ne comprends pas Saga ! Personne ne me voit jamais ! Personne ne doit me voir et il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu alors que je suis mort Saga ! Il m'a vu ! Comment m'a-t-il vu ? Comment ? "

Saga resserra son emprise, Kanon se débattait entre ses bras, comme un homme qui se noie. Saga enferma Kanon entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de couler encore. Kanon pleurait à chaude larme, inondant son visage et la toge de son frère de larmes. Saga immobilisa Kanon pour le garder contre lui. Pour le forcer à se calmer, à respirer. À rester en vie. Kanon finit par se détendre contre lui. Sa respiration restait lourde et sfflante, ses joues rougies et sa peau moite mais il s'était calmé. Il avait repris pied. Ils avaient repris pieds tout les deux.

Kanon qui se remettait du choc de son échec et de celui de cette angoisse sourde qui était la sienne depuis que ses parents avaient décidé pour lui de le garder dans le royaume des morts plutôt que de le ramener dans celui des vivants.

Et Saga de la douleur de voir son seul frère, le dernier membre de sa famille, le seul à savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière ses sourires forcés, le seul à savoir ce qu'être mort signifiait, le seul à savoir ce que perdre une partie de son être signifiait. Ce que cela signifiait de ne plus se reconnaître dans le miroir. Ce que signifiait perdre l'esprit et sombrer lentement dans le néant.

Saga berça doucement son jumeau avec tendresse.

" Ce n'est pas grave Kanon. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas grave. On s'en relèvera tout les deux. On trouvera une solution. Laisse-moi te protéger. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. "

" Je suis désolé Saga. Ce devait être mon rôle de te protéger. " murmura Kanon lové contre son frère. Les yeux encore inondés d'eau salée.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Kanon. Je suis ton frère. C'est aussi mon travail d'être à tes côtés. Je t'ai laissé te mettre en danger trop longtemps. Maintenant c'est à moi de te mettre en sécurité. " chuchota Saga avant de se lever doucement en entraînant tendrement son frère dans la maison. Il était temps de se nourrir.

* * *

**Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser pour mon retard de publication mais j'ai été très occupée ses dernières semaines avec la Japan Expo, mes vacances et un autre projet d'écriture j'ai été assez prise ^^'**

**Pour me faire pardonner je suis actuellement en train de dessiner l'adaptation BD de 'La Vie d'Athènes' et pour mes lecteurs ne parlant pas français je compte les traduire en anglais et si quelqu'un souhaite m'aider à faire la traduction en espagnol, italien ou quelque autre langue ce sera avec plaisir ;)**

**J'ai déjà dessiné trois pages, il faut juste que je récupère le fil de mon scanner pour les publier, Je me créerai un compte DeviantArt spécialement pour cette occasion ^^**


	5. Dans les Champs d'Amarantes

**Chapitre 5 : Dans les Champs d'Amarantes**

**Eaque enquête quant au comportement de Minos, Milo commence à agir, Camus semble déboussolé et Rhadamanthe semble perdu dans ses pensée**

* * *

" Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Tout va bien ? " demanda Valentine en se penchant vers son Prince et maître à penser. Cet homme qu'il devait protéger coûte que coûte.

" Je vais bien Valentine. Je suis pensif, c'est tout. " murmura le blond le regard perdu sur la ville d'Athènes étendue à leurs pieds. Triturant sa nourriture du bout de son couteau sans y prêter attention. Se demandant où se trouvait son ombre appelée Pollux. Après l'avoir observé sur la place des philosophes sans bouger dans sa pénombre sans que personne ne le remarque à part lui. Puis Valentine l'avait retrouvé pour la ramener dans cette villa. L'ombre l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse derrière la porte. Attendait-il encore devant les panneaux de bois ? Avait-il seulement un endroit où dormir ? Il avait le regard de ceux qui n'existent nulle part. Un regard de mort. Et le Prince de Crète ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit.

" C'est à cause des philosophes, Monseigneur ? Il ne faut pas les écouter, ils sont mauvais, ce qu'il disent nous font nous sentir mal. Oubliez ça. " suggéra le chef de la garde.

" Je n'ai pas envie. Parlons d'autre chose. " trancha le blond en s'intéressant de nouveau à son assiette remplie de mets rares et délicieux.

" Demain nous devons nous rendre à l'assemblée pour annoncer la nomination de votre frère. Puis faire en sorte que nous gardons le soutien d'Athènes et que notre indépendance soit toujours respectée malgré la mort d'Astérion. " énonça Valentine pendant que son Prince continuait de picorer d'un air absent.

" Pourquoi essaierait-il de nous malmener maintenant ? Notre flotte est plus puissante que la leur. " marmonna le blond sans lever le nez de son assiette.

" Nous mener une guerre ne serait pas dans leurs moyens vu les quelques soucis qu'ils ont avec les clans alentours mais je parlais plutôt de leur soutien commercial, notamment sur le marché des esclaves de guerre. Quoiqu'il en soit vous feriez mieux de vous reposer vous n'avez pas l'air au meilleur de votre forme Monseigneur. " s'inquiéta le chef de la garde en se portant aux côtés du blond.

" Je vais bien Valentine. J'ai seulement envie de changer d'air, de prendre du temps pour moi, sans obligations, sans me compliquer la vie, sans me dire que peut-être la Crète à besoin de moi. Après tout ce n'est plus le cas. Minos va monter sur le trône et moi je vais rester quelque part à ne rien faire. À ne rien faire dans un coin du palais pendant que Minos s'occupe de tout. Je me sens seul. J'ai toujours été seul dans ce château avec toi et Minos. Père voulait nous garder pour nous former à la régence et maintenant que Minos est voué à monter sur le trône à sa suite je n'ai plus de raison de rester enfermé. J'aimerai voir le monde, autrement qu'en tant que Seigneur en visite mais comme un humain désireux d'apprendre à connaître le monde. " expliqua le Prince de Crète avec un regard fatigué que Valentine ne lui avait jamais connu. Jamais il n'avait vu le Seigneur... non... jamais il n'avait vu Rhadamanthe avec un tel regard. Jamais il ne l'avait vu tenir un tel discours. Jamais dans son regard si digne, si franc et si redoutable il n'avait vu cette ombre, ce regret planer sur ses prunelles dorées.

Et qu'il soit l'être auprès duquel Rhadamanthe était venu se confesser le touchait profondément. Il sentait son cœur frémir de bonheur. Ses mains trembler et ses jambes faiblir. Rhadamanthe se leva de sa chaise sans un mot et abandonna son assiette et le chef de sa garde seul dans la grande pièce vide.

Le Prince partit s'exiler dans sa chambre pour se diriger d'un pas sûr jusqu'au balcon. Athènes scintillait doucement dans la nuit. Comme un reflet des constellations dans un lac noir.

Valentine n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il aurait voulue. Rhadamanthe l'avait vu pâlir et rester immobile. Valentine serait à jamais parmi ceux à vouloir le garder enfermé. Toujours à l'abri dans son grand palais. Le fils de Zeus adopté par Astérion. Amené à régner. Seulement si son frère n'était pas nommé à sa place. Ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, à part celle que Minos lui accordera. Et Minos aime les responsabilités. Il aime avoir des servants. Il aime avoir le mérite. Il aime sa noblesse. Minos ne le laissera pas être important. Et il ne le laissera pas partir parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que le peuple pense que Rhadamanthe a été chassé. Rhadamanthe est un être sans importance condamné à présent à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Ou même à la devenir. Rhadamanthe n'est plus. Ne reste que la beauté d'Athènes la nuit. Le Prince de Crète observa les alentours de la villa sans rien y trouver d'intéressant. Puis le Prince de Crète partit se coucher.

* * *

Milo caressa les courbes harmonieuses de sa partenaire allongée sur le ventre. Elle s'étira lentement sous ses doigts avec un ronronnement de satisfaction. Le général partit perdre ses doigts dans les mèches orangées de la jolie femme qui partageait occasionnellement sa couche. Quand l'humeur lui en prenait. Leslie se pressa contre son flanc, partageant sa chaleur avec lui. Elle traîna sa tête contre le torse de son maître.

" Je suis content que tu soit venue me voir cette nuit. J'ai eu une longue journée. "

" Ils sont gonflés quand même de venir vous voir un jour de repos, maître. " rétorqua la rouquine en se redressant sur ses avants-bras, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage.

" Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, la situation était plus qu'urgente. " les excusa le général avec un regard compatissant, mais Leslie n'approuvait toujours pas l'attitude des soldats. Aussi borné qu'une porte en bois lorsqu'il s'agissait de la manière dont son maître devait être traité. Et si on l'écoutait Milo devrait être Roi de Grèce. " _Le plus con mais toujours un meilleur Roi que tout ses abrutis au pouvoir_ " selon elle.

" Et je peux savoir quelle est cette urgence ou moins j'en sais plus je suis à l'abri ? "

" De toute façon, avec le chaos que la nouvelle va provoquer tu finira par être au courant. " répondit Milo avec un sourire amusé.

" Et donc ? " insista la rouquine, excité à l'idée qu'on s'apprêtait à lui confier un important secret militaire, dusse-t-il ne pas le rester longtemps.

" Une de mes cohortes a sauvé un gars d'une bande de mercenaires crétois. "

" Que foutent des mercenaires crétois sur les terres grecques ? " l'interrompit Leslie.

" Laisse-moi finir et tu comprendras. " rétorqua le blond avec un sourire indulgent. " Bref, il s'avère que ce garçon est un messager envoyé par Astérion de Crète. "

" Tu veux dire le Roi de Crète ? Celui qui est mort il y a quelques jours ? Pourquoi il enverrait un messager ? " babilla Leslie, Milo lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez pour la faire taire. Leslie ne respectait plus son autorité dans un lit. Qu'importe la situation.

" Oui, c'est un messager royal envoyé quelques heures avant la mort d'Astérion avec d'autres. Mais il est le seul que nous ayons retrouvé. Leur convoi a été attaqué par des mercenaires très vite. Ils ont dû s'enfuir à pied dans les montagnes, les autres se sont séparés peu à peu, sans doute abattus par les mercenaires au détour du chemin. Entre temps nous avons reçu un autre messager qui, lui, est arrivé sans être inquiété par aucun mercenaire nous indiquant qu'Astérion était décédé et avait nommé Minos à sa suite. " continua le général.

" Je comprends plus rien, maître. Il y en avait tout un tas qui ont été exterminé par les mercenaires et le dernier a été épargné ? C'est lequel que tu as sauvé ? "

" Je te réexplique. Deux groupes sont partis, un la veille de la mort d'Astérion, ceux-là ont été attaqué et il n'en reste qu'un seul survivant sauvé hier matin après plusieurs jours de fuite. Et un second groupe qui est arrivé intact pour nous annoncer le décès d'Astérion et sa succession en désignant Minos comme son héritier. " reprit le général plus lentement.

" D'accord. Et que disait le survivant ? " l'interrogea Leslie toujours étendue contre lui.

" Le survivant désignait Rhadamanthe comme l'héritier du trône de Crète. "

" Hein ? Mais je croyais que le Roi de Crète c'était Minos. "

" C'est le cas, selon le second messager envoyé par Minos, qui, miraculeusement n'a rencontré aucun mercenaire. " ronronna le général en effleurant l'échine de son esclave dont les yeux brillaient de malice devant la flagrante fraude qui allait secouer toute la Grèce.

" Et tu vas en parler à Kanon et à Saga ? " demanda la rousse excitée par la confession du général. Le blond ne lui confiait jamais de secrets militaires et celui-là allait sans aucun doute changer la face de la Grèce et des îles de Crète.

" Bien sûr, je suis sûr que Saga et Kanon seraient ravis de bénéficier de l'influence du Roi de Crète dans les années à venir. " s'amusa le général en se retournant dans son lit pour faire face à celle que ces parents avaient choisie pour le servir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

" Tu es vraiment un bon ami. Si tu n'es pas une bonne poire. " se moqua l'esclave.

" J'y ai mes avantages, Leslie. " répliqua le général en plantant son regard saphir dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme. La rouquine sourit et se hissa pour chevaucher le général sans la moindre pudeur. La lueur de la Lune rentrait doucement par la fenêtre, caressant ses courbes de sa main blanche. Milo vint y ajouter la sienne plus bronzée.

Leslie le laissa remonter sa main brune jusqu'à ses épaules blanches pour doucement l'attirer contre lui et poser ses lèvres contre le nuque tendre de sa partenaire. Il laissa ses paume redescendre le long de son dos et remonter sur ses fesses. Leslie ronronna contre lui, embrassant son front avec tendresse. Milo se redressa pour mieux pouvoir admirer les éclats dorés des prunelles de la rousse dans la pénombre. Des éclats de soleil tombés dans ses iris. Leslie se laissa docilement envelopper dans sa chaleur et savoura la douceur du général pour un autre moment hors du temps avec la Lune pour seule témoin.

* * *

Eaque errait dans les grands jardins crétois, dans cette allée composée d'arches de bois clair recouvert d'amarantes, il pouvait se déplacer paisiblement à l'abri des regard et de la lumière crue de la pleine lune. Minos avait passé la journée à disparaître pour discuter à voix basse avec des messagers. Et Eaque était bien placé pour savoir que son nouveau rôle de Roi n'excusait ni ne justifiait ce comportement. Minos manigançait quelque chose et Eaque n'aimait savoir que le nouveau Roi du Crète lui faisait des cachotteries.

Depuis le jardin il pouvait voir la lueur vacillante d'une bougie dans la chambre du fils d'Europe. Minos comptait se la jouer secrète, Eaque comptait faire de même pour découvrir les plans de son demi-frère. Une figure fantomatique le rejoignit sous les amarantes. Eaque sourit avec un rictus diabolique en reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait rejoint.

" Bonsoir Violate. Magnifique soirée pour se promener, n'est-ce pas ? "

" En effet Seigneur Eaque. La constellation du Scorpion est magnifique ce soir. " releva la jeune servante crétoise. Eaque avait tout de suite reconnue une des mercenaires les plus célèbre de Grèce. Elle avait déjà officié pour le trône des Myrmidons. Avec brio d'ailleurs.

" Je ne compte plus les services que vous m'avez rendu Violate. Dire que je m'inquiétais de votre disparition. Je vous vois ce soir en pleine forme. " nota Eaque.

" Je suis bien traitée ici. " rétorqua la mercenaire sans ciller.

" Tu n'étais pas bien traité sous mes ordres ? " minauda le brun avec un air faussement désolé. Devant lui la plantureuse tueuse souriait tranquillement.

" Bien sûr que si. Mais vous savez ce que c'est. Des occasion qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. En l'occurrence le Roi Minos m'a proposé un contrat exceptionnel. " ronronna-t-elle.

" Et tu comptes me dire quel genre de contrat ? " tenta le Roi des Myrmidons.

" Je suis sûre que tu sauras trouver tout seul ce que manigance Minos. "

" Je t'en prie, Violate. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir ce soir. Aide-moi un peu. "

" Je ne peux que te conseiller de rester loin d'Athènes un moment. " conseilla l'assassin avec un regard menaçant. Eaque eut un moment de recul, Violate ne plaisantait jamais. Surtout pas sur ses contrats. Elle tourna les talons et disparu dans l'obscurité.

Eaque resta planté sous les amarantes un instant. Rhadamanthe se trouvait encore à Athènes. En un instant il avait quitté la Crète pour voir son esprit propulsé dans la grande ville grecque où se trouvait son demi-frère.

" Minos... Qu'as-tu fait ? "

* * *

" Camus. Camus, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure il faut que tu viennes nous aider. " l'esclave ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait à peine dormi. Et maintenant Leslie se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Camus sursauta en éjectant la rousse. " Du calme ! Je vais pas te sauter dessus ! De toute manière on a pas le droit sans l'autorisation de maître Milo. " pesta l'esclave.

" Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. " s'excusa le roux en se levant pour noter que le dortoir était entièrement désert. Il se frotta les yeux et rajusta sa tunique froissée.

" Pourtant tu n'avais pas eu de problème pour t'endormir hier. " nota l'intendante.

" Hier je pensais ne plus jamais revoir ce type. Le marchand d'esclave. "

" DeathMask ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette vermine. Il va traîner autour de la villa avec son cheval pour vous faire peur puis il passera à autre chose. Comme pour les esclaves qu'il se garde pour lui d'ailleurs. Ils les refile à moitié morts ou il se charge de les éliminer lui même. Il doit avoir plus de sang sur les mains que maître Milo mais soit sans crainte. De ses deux hommes, maître Milo est le seul à nous voir comme des être humains et le seul à avoir une armée dans son camp. " le rassura Leslie avec un sourire maternel.

" D'accord. " accepta Camus. Mais son visage resta baissé alors que lui même demeurait assis sur sa paillasse. Leslie pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiète. " Est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose ? " finit par demander le roux sans relever les yeux.

" Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. " sourit Leslie en posant sa paume contre l'épaule mouchetée et blanche du nordique.

" Pourquoi avez-vous découché cette nuit ? " Leslie resta silencieuse. Elle ne paraissait pas choquée. Seulement surprise. Peut-être à cause du ton cassant du roux ou peut-être même parce qu'il avait immédiatement remarqué son absence alors que d'autres n'en aurait eu que faire. En tout cas en cet instant il demeurait droit devant elle. Quand bien même il redoutait la réponse qu'elle lui apporterait dans quelques secondes car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

" J'ai passé la nuit avec maître Milo. " répondit-elle sans ciller. Camus resta immobile sur sa couche. Plus pâle que jamais. Milo aime les roux. Les grecs sont connus pour leurs mœurs légères. Milo les protégeait. Leur demandera-t-il d'autres services que ceux de lui laver ses sols, de lui préparer sa nourriture ou de lui servir son vin à table ?

" Camus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été forcée. Maître Milo a toujours respecté nos choix. Depuis que je suis enfant je suis à son service et jamais il ne m'a fait faire quelque chose contre mon gré. J'ai déjà été punie mais jamais trop durement. Milo est un maître juste. Il ne punit pas gratuitement. Ne lui ment jamais, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir son affection. Maître Milo déteste qu'on lui mente. " l'avertit la jeune femme.

" Et les autres esclaves ? Et pour les amis de Milo comme Kanon ? Nous sommes des esclaves. Nous sommes à peine des objets. Nous sommes de trophées. Pourquoi nous traiterait-il comme des êtres humains ? " siffla Camus. Leslie le regarda se redresser en plantant son regard glacé dans ses prunelles noisettes. Camus était un être pétri de dignité, il n'était pas fait pour vivre en esclave. Il ne sera pas aisé de le convaincre de rester au calme.

" Camus, Milo te considère comme une être humain. Il nous a demandé de vous ménager tout les trois le temps que vous vous habituiez et si vous allez le voir pour vous confier il vous écoutera. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais vous êtes en sécurité ici. "

Camus ne répondit rien, continuant de la foudroyer du regard,il devait fulminer à cet instant. Sans rien ajouter il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Hyoga. Leslie soupira et sortit à sa suite pour rejoindre son maître attendant tranquillement son rapport sur son siège. Le général haussa un sourcil en la voyant arriver avec son air déconfit.

" Tout va bien Leslie ? " s'inquiéta le blond en prenant sa main pâle dans la sienne.

" Camus ne se plaît pas ici, j'ai beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risque rien mais il refuse de m'écouter. Il se méfie de moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot et de dangereux. " se désolé la rousse en laissant son maître masser sa main pour la détendre.

" Je vois. Envoie-le moi. Je vais essayer de lui parler. J'espère seulement que je n'aurai pas à l'envoyer aux champs, je suis sûr qu'il serait un bon scribe. " Leslie hocha du chef et se détacha de l'étreinte de son maître qui continua de lézarder sur la causeuse. Il aurait beaucoup à faire ce soir. De quoi rendre la Crète entière reconnaissante envers Athènes. Une occasion en or. De quoi inscrire la famille des Scorpio dans l'histoire. Saga et Kanon devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures après avoir été prévenus par Moïshe, partie tôt matin vers la Maison Alhen. Il était donc important qu'il n'ait aucun problème avec ses esclaves actuels.

" Vous m'avez fait mandé, maître ? " l'interrompit Camus se tenant droit à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Son regard semblait plus glacé que les plaines du Nord.

" Oui Camus. Approche, je te prie. " répondit le général avec un grand sourire en se redressant pour faire face au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Camus obéit sans rien ajouter. " Camus. Leslie est inquiète à ton sujet, tu dors mal, tu sursautes quand on t'interpelle et tu n'est pas attentif à tes tâches. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? "

" Non, maître. Le sol est trop dur et ma terre natale me manque. " rétorqua le rouquin d'un ton cinglant. Milo soupira, la tâche semblait loin d'être simple, mais surtout son calme menaçait déjà de s'envoler dans la seconde. Camus lui mentait. Le général se leva lentement.

" Camus... J'essaie de me montrer compréhensif, jamais je ne serai en mesure de comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir ou ce que tu ressens en cet instant. Mais si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider, j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, Camus. Il faut que tu me dises la vérité. " gronda le général, fulminant de colère. Il ne dépassait pas Camus d'une tête, pourtant le roux sentit immédiatement l'immensité de son ire en cet instant.

" P-Pardonnez-moi maître. " bégaya l'esclave devant cet homme ô combien redoutable. Il semblait titanesque à présent et la vilenie du marchand d'esclave paraissait en cet instant, totalement dérisoire face à ce général haïssant le mensonge de tout son être.

" Dis-moi, Camus. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ici ? Je veux seulement que vous soyez en sécurité, tous ici. " siffla le grand homme blond aux yeux électriques.

" Maître Milo... Ce type n'arrête pas de traîner autour de la villa, il essaie de me reprendre pour me revendre comme du bétail. Et vous-même ne devez pas me considérer comme autre chose qu'une richesse. Je suis un objet utile pour récolter les fruits de vos vignes ou les épis de blés de vos terres, pour vous servir votre vin, pour préparer votre nourriture ou encore pour vous tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. " la colère de Milo redescendit lentement pour lui redonner un visage humain. Mais Camus continua à garder le visage baissé.

" Camus. " Milo passa sa main sous son menton pour redresser doucement son regard vers lui, l'esclave se força à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui le visage du général s'était adouci et orné d'un sourire tendre. " Camus, excuse-moi pour mon comportement. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente. Tu m'as dit la vérité et j'en suis très fier. Et ne t'en fais pas pour DeathMask. Je me chargerai de lui en personne s'il revient dans les parages. Sache aussi que je ne te considère pas comme du bétail. Jamais je ne me le permettrait. Tu es ici un employé. Leslie ne te l'a sans doute pas encore dit parce que je comptais attendre que vous ayez travaillé quelques semaines mais vous recevrez un salaire, si tu le souhaites tu peux prendre des congés aussi, sans abus bien entendu mais je ne suis pas un tortionnaire et si vous me servez correctement alors je vous le rendrai comme vous le méritez. Tu comprends ? "

Camus ne répondit rien, il se sentait honteux. Honteux de s'être montré odieux, honteux d'avoir tenté de mentir en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait irriter le général qui l'avait extirpé des griffes de cet esclavagiste sans scrupules et le protégeait maintenant malgré sa propre réticence à le servir correctement.

" Camus ? Tu me comprends ? " insista le blond patiemment en effleurant ses cheveux pour calmer la respiration un peu trop rapide du rouquin.

" Oui, je comprends. Pardonnez-moi maître. " murmura Camus, Milo sourit et caressa doucement un des longues mèches rouges de son servant toujours immobile. Milo répéta le geste plusieurs fois sans que l'esclave ne se plaigne, sans doute par culpabilité mais peut-être aussi parce que personne n'avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur à son égard depuis la mort de sa mère alors qu'il était tout jeune. Mais la caresse était différente, un peu plus appuyée, plus charnelle sans doute, surtout lorsque les doigts bronzés du général effleuraient sa joue en pénétrant le rideau de cheveux pour le cajoler un peu plus.

" Maître ! Les Alhens sont arrivés ! " Camus manqua de tomber à la renverse, surpris par la voix aiguë de Leslie déboulant en trombes dans la salle de réception.

" Bien, fais les venir ici et raccompagne Camus, il a du sommeil à rattraper. "

" Vous le gâtez trop maître.. " minauda la rousse en tournant les talons.

" Attendez. " l'interrompit Camus, l'esclave se tourna vers le général surpris. " Maître, puis-je faire le service pour vous et les Alhens ? " déclara le nordique calmement.

" Tu es sûr ? Kanon se sera là et il risque encore de se saouler et de t'ennuyer. " l'avertit le blond surpris par la proposition de son servant.

" Je le sais. Mais vous avez promis de me protéger, si vous y dérogez alors je saurai que vous m'avez menti et je n'attendrais plus rien de vous. " trancha le roux sans frémir.

Milo le regarda sans voix avant de se fendre d'un sourire. " Très bien, alors va chercher de quoi nous servir alors. Et Leslie, fais rentrer Kanon et Saga. " ordonna le général.

" Tout de suite, maître. " acquiesça la rousse en s'inclinant avant de disparaître suivie de Camus. L'échanson avait retrouvé son calme olympien alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Milo sourit tendrement, voilà qui le rassurait.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre patience, j'ai un peu tardé à publier ce chapitre, d'une part parce que mon ordinateur ne cesse de planter, et d'autre parce que je dessine les premières pages de la bande-dessiné de LVA, je les publierai régulièrement sur un compte Tumblr dont je vous donnerai l'adresse une fois que les quelques première pages seront prêtes (puisque je ne sais pas faire de site internet perso :p et que je hais la politique de Facebook quant aux créations artistiques publiées sur leur site)**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, messages, critiques et à bientôt ;)**


End file.
